


New Starts, Sex and Spitfires.

by Purple_Avengers



Series: Hawk and London. [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Clint is a good man, Cool Planes, Dom/sub, Epic Battles, F/M, Feels, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Medical stuff, Missions, Moving, Moving In Together, New Job, New Relationship, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pepper is a good friend, Pizza with Steve, Rope Bondage, Secrets, Spitfires, Sub!Freya, Sub-Drop, Subspace, Tony Being Tony, Vibrators, Whipping, dom!Clint, drunk, sexy clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Avengers/pseuds/Purple_Avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya gets a new job, a new name, a new place and the same old Clint, but that is just fine by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad you guy enjoyed Honeymoon, so I’ve decided to start a series!! I have always been a BIG Clint fan (I mean what a fitty and he is just too cute!) and I always think he needed someone special, I mean, Thor has Jane and Bruce has Betty. So I decided I’d give him our gorgeous Freya. I also, don’t think there is enough Clint/OFC stories out there.  
> Right, now blame all my spelling mistakes on severe dyslexia, but I’m promise I will try really hard to rectify all the mistakes, if any of my spelling annoys you just comment and point it out so it doesn’t have to annoy anyone else. A big THANK YOU!! to you all for sticking with me on this. I will try and post as often as I can.  
> Lots of Love M xxx

Three months after mine and Clint’s Honeymoon, Fury had finally given me the all clear to move to the US, to move in with Clint! I was finally able to call the number Clint had given me. He picked up after 3 rings “Hello?” the voice on the end of the line said.

“Hello, is this Phil Coulson?”

“Speaking.”

“My name is Freya Lockward, I don’t know if you are going to remember me?”

“Oh I remember you Miss Lockward. Clint had been a lot happier science you turned up.”

“Oh. Thanks” I said “Fury asked me to call you about my new position at S.H.E.I.L.D.”

“Right yes. Well we have an opening and I think you’ll like. You see the Avengers often go into battles were they have to battle small planes, and it takes Stark a while to take them out and that means he has to take his eyes off the team. So what do you think?”

“Well, sir. I would very much like it if you let me join your organisation, and take up that position asap.”

“Well that’s brilliant, you’ll be living in the tower of course and I assume I don’t have to ask Stark to find a room for you?”

“I think I’ll manage Agent Coulson."

“May I ask why, you want to join S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“It is nothing to do with my relationship with Agent Barton, and you can ask him. I wanted to join Shield, since well before, I went on the mission with Clint. And why- it’s because I believe in what you do, I want to protect people, not create red tape and I want to a new start. I And I have worked many of your agents on the circuit before, and I believe that you don’t have a dedicated dog fighter, and I’m the best, sir. I’ll send you my cv.”

“A new start?”

“To do something I can believe in.”

“Well, when can we get you here?”

“Well I have a plane and a garrison move out of, so I can probably get to you by midday your time tomorrow.”

“Right can you get here by Monday, have a few day off Agent? I’ll email you  a few details.” Phil said “I’m very much looking forward to working with to you.”

“And I you, sir.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

I put the phone down feeling more than happy. I dragged four of my suit cases off the top of the wardrobe, and I opened them on my bed. It only took a suitcase to pack my wardrobe, but I spread my clothes between the two. I filled them up to the top with sentimental things and things I couldn’t leave behind. My childhood teddy bear, photos of me and my Granddad, sentimental things. It took me about an hour but I sat on my floor happy it was done.

My phone rang I smiled at the number.

“Hi”

“Hey, Freya Lockward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Oh,” I scoffed “You sneak!”

“So?” Clint asked.

“So.”  I told him, “I’m going to hand my badge in tomorrow.”

“Okay, are you sure?” Clint asked

“Very, sure. I can’t wait to see you Clint.”

“Me either, darling. Phil said that you’re going to move in with me. Is that okay with you?”

“More than okay.”

“Good! So we’ll be in the same flat, that’s floor 42. But I can take you on dates, and take you to see the sights and we can watch tv and eat, the best Chinese food you’ll ever have had and it will be amazing. And of course, we can do other stuff..”

 “Yep. But your flat,where you live?”

“Yep.”

“With the Avengers and Co, all but one of whom, know about me.”

“I’ll sneak you in.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Invisibility cloak.”

“Okay, Mr Potter.”

“Actually Phil is going to set up and introductory meeting. You know and then I can show you around the tower: the gym, swimming pool and you’re workshop and stuff.”

“Two things- One: Can we eat pizza on the floor of the workshop?”

“I thought that was a given.”

“And two, there is a work shop?”

“Yep Tony has been begging Coulson to work with you, with the author of The Miracle of Flying  by F.M.Lockward, which he thinks is a middle age male dom academic, who has never flown, and we’re getting a pilot in as well. So Phil said he could as long as he built a shop in the hanger under the tower, act surprised.”

“I will, tell Phil he rocks.”

“Sure! I’m so excited to see you darling. But, I’m going to have to go now, baby. But I can’t wait to see you, darling.”

“Me too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye-Bye Blackbird.”

Clint and I had been talking every day for three months now and I was desperate to see him again. As excited as I was to see Clint again, I was just as excited to start a new job, in a new place, with new people. I think this is going to be the start of something very exciting, a fresh start is what I need. And a compatible Alpha is the cherry on my new start cake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Clint:** Hi

 **Freya:** Hey

 **Clint:** You up in the air?

 **Freya:** No I’m per flight checking, I don’t need to get up for a few hours.

 **Clint:** Good.

 **Clint:** I’m bored!!!!!!! Tony dragged me to his and Pepper’s latest green energy photo shoot.

 **Freya:** Why did you go?

 **Clint:** Because I had nothing to do and  it’s far easier, for me to come than him hold it against me for the next 7000000000000000000000000000000  years

 **Freya:** Oh, okay then.

 **Clint:** I’m bored, London!

 **Freya:** And you want me to do what about that?

 **Clint:** Distract me

 **Freya:** Okay, I’m going regret this…

 **Freya:** How?

 **Clint:** Can we play a game? I want to ask you questions.

 **Freya:** Okay then.

 **Clint:** Really!

 **Freya:** Sure, only if you answer them too xx

 **Clint:** What makes you smile?: Honeymoons

 **Freya:** You

 **Clint:** What’s your favourite movie?: Die Hard

 **Freya:** History Boys- I’m going to make you sit down and watch it.

 **Clint:** What is your favourite sport to watch/play?: Baseball.

 **Freya:** Never seen it.

 **Clint:** WHAT?!

 **Freya:** I like to watch rugby, sport to do; rowing

 **Clint:** Okay then: Have you ever cried at a movie?: No

 **Freya:** I’ll cry at anything, but the first movie I cried at was Bridge to Terrabithia

 **Clint:** What’s your comfort food?: I like stew. It was the only thing my mum could cook.

 **Freya:** I love hotpot, it’s basically stew but with more potatoes and thicker, I’ll cook it for you.

 **Clint:** What sound do you love?: Cracking Fire

 **Freya:** Rain, I’m English, Rain when I’m warm inside, sounds like home.

 **Clint:** If you were a dinosaur, what kind of dinosaur would you be?

 **Freya:** Really?

 **Clint:** Yes, I’d be a t-rex

 **Freya:** Fine! I’d be a Diplodocus.

 **Clint:** Why?

 **Freya:** Because they are cuddly and useful.

 **Clint:** Cuddly?

 **Freya:** Don’t you want to cuddle a Diplodocus.

 **Clint:** Fair point. Useful?

 **Freya:** Long neck reach high things- I’m short don’t forget.

 **Clint:** And cute, you’re cute!

 **Freya:** :)

 **Clint:** If you could breed two totally different animals together, what new animal would you create?: Hawk and a Pig, so I could make a flying pig

 **Freya:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…….let me think about that one.

 **Clint:** Do you collect anything?: No

 **Freya:** A5 Note books, I have lots of Notebooks.

 **Freya:** Elephant and something small, basically I want a tiny elephant.

 **Clint:** What dessert do you like?: Chocolate Fudge Brownie with chocolate custard.

 **Freya:** I will get you addicted to my apple crumble and normal custard. (But never ever cold.)

 **Clint:** Tony is asking who I’m texting.

 **Freya:** Are you going to tell him?

 **Clint:** No, I’m going to tell Steve first because he’ll understand, that we’re taking things slow. Oh and I’m going tell Bruce if that’s okay.

 **Freya:** You know I want to be with you baby, even if I don’t know how, it’s your choice when to tell the people in your life.

 **Clint:** Of course, baby. What takeaway do you want tonight?

 **Freya:** How about that Chinese, you said was so good?

 **Clint:** Sounds good what is your favourite?

 **Freya:** I love satay, and I will eat prawn crackers for ever they are addictive.

 **Clint:** You got that right.

 **Freya:** See you in a bit baby xx

 **Clint:** Can’t wait baby girl xxx

I was excited to talk to Clint about getting serious, our relationship will be different to others. Because we’re so extreme there will be another dimension to our relationship a D/s dimension, well we are both kinky as fuck.  

But I’m also so excited about my new job, I mean my job description is professional dog fighter, what’s not to love!


	3. Chapter 3 Clint's POV

Clint got into the lift and then hit the stop button and the lift carried on down, and stopped at the common room. “Do you want a beer Clint?” Sam was gesturing with his bottle, to the half empty 24 pack next to him. “Why not?”

That was usually how it started, what Tony called “Avengers, Friday night drunk time, fun time.”

And what everyone else calls, A BAD IDEA! But they still did it anyway, because fuck it, they saved the world most weeks so the deserved a few (or several) beers and to watch a film for Steve’s modern movie-cation. So after sitting down they then promptly had an argument about which film to watch, which ended in a coin toss between Monty Python and Saving Privet Ryan.

Monty Python it was. Tony sulkily got JARVIS to put it on.

So an hour later Clint was lying on his stomach on the floor half watching Python and half listening, to Nat and Thor having a row in simultaneous Russian and Asgardian (apparently the two languages aren’t that dissimilar).

Clint had explained once to Freya the Avenger’s romantic dynamics, but looking around the room as they sat in front of him, he could explain it in a clearer manner:

On the chair next to him and cuddled up, on top of each other, were Steve and Tony, Tony was a high alpha Tony wasn’t shy about telling, everyone he was an 89, he thought he was the highest alpha anyone knew- Clint didn’t kiss and tell, no one about him his number but Steve, Nat and Pepper. Steve was Tony’s Omega, no one could quite figure out why, but the pair seemed happy. Steve had always been an Omega, he was a 20 the serum would react badly with Alpha genes. Tony was Steve’s second alpha Howard had been his first. Bit weird, but they seemed happy.  


Next to them, sat Thor and Nat. Thor was the Asgardian equivalent to a Dom and Jane was his Omega although she was hardly that Jane was a 48. Natasha Romanov was one of only the people Clint knew to score exactly 50, on the scale, she was a completely neutral. The other neutrals he knew was Melinda May and Pepper Potts, who were Nat’s girlfriends. Female neutrals were the most common breed in the world, but not many were exactly 50, the neutral range was 45-55. The only other neutral he knew was Bruce, the Hulk was an Alpha but that was a different issue.   

Next to that was Sam and Rhodey, who seeing each other, but not officially together. Clint admired them for taking it slow. Clint was the only person in the room not to have a mate (that they knew of). The film had finished and by this point he was a bit drunk, not smashed, but just nicely buzzed.

Tony was running his fingers through Steve’s hair, and Steve was sucking on Tony’s fingers Clint looked at them a bit jealousy, he really wanted Freya at times like this. Tony caught him looking.

“We need to get you an Omega.” Tony started on his usual “Get Clint a Mate” rant.

“God man you need a mate, it’s obviously something you need. I can see you with the gooey eyes, but mind yourself. You keep your hands off my Sub...”

“Oh shut up. Tony he’s got one!” A tipsy Natasha shouted at Tony.

Clint turned to his best friend, “Really! Really Nat! God I believed you “NO-I-WONT-TELL-ANYONE-CLINT-PROMISE.””

“Sorry.” Nat said, hiccuping.

“Wait, you’re bonded?? Why didn’t you tell us?” Tony piped up.

“No I’m just starting off dating her. We are taking things slowly.”

“Her?”

“You found an Omega who is a her. Who is she?” Sam asked, Clint put his hands and sighed. “Where did you find her?”

“I’m not answering.” Clint huffed into his hands. Luckily for Clint the lift doors opened and Phil walked in.

“Agent! Want a beer? We’ve got news, Clint has got a girl.” Tony said.

“I’ll have the beer, good for you Clint. I’m happy for you.” He said sitting down and winking at Clint, telling Stark he already knew would just get him in a hole with Tony.

“Thanks, but I’m going to bed.” Clint said standing up.

“Okay, but before you go I have good news for you guys, I have found you a pilot and all of you have a meeting on Monday.” Clint got up and walk to the lift, even more excited for Monday to see Tony’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

I landed at quarter past 12 I got down and a man  in a suit gave me my level 7 badge directed me to somewhere where I could change, I realise that Clint had never seen me in what I normally wear, clothes in a 1940’s and 1950’s vintage style. So I had picked out my favourite meeting outfit: I just put on my white button up shirt with maybe one too many buttons undone for a work place and rural green tweed pencils skirt, I draped a cream cardigan over my shoulders not putting my arms through the sleeves, I finished the look off with; stockings and suspenders with seams and my only pair of Louis Vuittons that S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t want after our honeymoon, a nice surprise for Clint both outside and inside. I brushed through my hair and pinned it up I then tied a red piece of material with white spots around my head, and of course I pinned my star necklace around my neck.

I then touched up my natural eye shadow, and then matched my lipstick to my headband (of course) and then I was done. I dumped my makeup bag into my hand bag. Then I walked out of the room and the man then lead me down a hall, and then stopped.

“Right I don’t have the level to go down there, but take 5 double doors and then it is the only door straight in front of you.”

“Thank you.” I swiped my card next to the first glass doors and my badge managed to get me through all 5 double doors, I then came to a solid black door with a small silver plaque that said Level 7.A.I.I knocked; “Come in.” someone called. I swiped my card and then I pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

The room a no windows, the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol with the Avengers logo in red over the top was projected on to the back wall. The room had a glass table at its centre with Fury sat at the head and Agent Coulson to his left. “Sorry I’m late things we’re a bit rough over the Atlantic.”

“No problem, no one’s here yet, as you can see, please sit down.” Fury gestured to the seat opposite him. Coulson gave me an incurring smile. I smiled back my thanks and took a steading breath as I sat down, calm down Freya!

“I’m very glad you’re here. Lockward. Air support is very much needed on the Avengers team.” Fury said

“Thank you, Sir. I hope I can be very useful to you.”

Coulson smiled “I’m sure you’ll b….” The door clicked open behind me, the Avengers filed into the room, led by the man I recognised to be Stark and bringing up the rear was Clint, when I saw him two contradictory things happed simultaneous: my stomach fell out of me I was so nervous about seeing him, but also I felt immensely safe. He quickly glanced at me and smiled, but we needed to get through the meeting first.

“You’re late!” Fury said to no one and everyone.

“Sorry.” The tall man with short blond hair.

At the same as Stark said “Who cares?!”

Fury stood “Well your pilot managed to get here and she probably got up before you went to bed to get here Stark, so sit down so we can get on with this!”

“Right Everyone. Why don’t you introduce yourself Lockward?”

“I’m Agent Freya Lockward., I was born on a RAF base and I’ve spent my life flying and fixing planes, so you’re in good hands. I’ve been thinking about joining S.H.I.E.L.D for a few years, and now I’ve finally done it. I’m a professional dog fighter, I also have a PhD in Mechanical Engineering. I’m a Omega and if that makes you think you can try and claim me or order me about, above the given; you’ve got another thing coming, and me and you have a problem. But I am really glad, that you need a dog fighter and I will protect you absolutely, if you’re loyal and nice to me I’ll pay you back a million times over. Oh, and my codename is London.” Clint smiled at that, I changed my codename to London for three reasons: one; I liked London better than Tommy. Two; Clint called me London and Three; new start new name. I was really nervous about that speech I had rehearsed it over and over in my head, but people were smiling, so I think that went well.

“Why doesn’t everyone introduce your selves?” Coulson said.

“Hi I’m Bruce Banner” the man on my left smiled and shook my hand. “I’m really glad you’re on the team.”

“Hello.”

“Where is my long suffering academic?” Stark piped up.

“F. M. Lockward? My middle names Matilda.” His face dropped, “I know I’m probably not what you expected, but I’m here and I’m all I’ve got. So”

“Hey, Frey. I’m happy you’re here.”

“High Nat. You know I’m happy to be here.” I had met Nat about 5 years ago in Bangkok when I was leasing for MI6 and the RAF with Shield.

“Guys.” Clint said everyone turned “Me and Freya have actually been dating for a few months, I came along way after Freya made her decision about this.”

“That’s why you didn’t need a room, you’ve already got a bed!” Tony said.

“Right meeting ended, Captain could you take London down to the hanger so she can fly the plane to the tower. Romanov Barton, I need a word. Everyone else can go.”

I got up glancing at Clint whose eyes were just a tough wider than they probably should be- good!

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving me with.. “Hello I’m Steve.” I calmed down being with another Omega after Stark’s animosity. “Hi I’m Freya.” I shook his out stretched hand.

“I’m very glad you are going to be working with us.” He said.

“Thank you. I want you to know that I am going to do my absolute upmost to protect you all.” Steve gave me a small smile and nodded.

“I am supposed to take you to the hanger because we need your plane at the tower.”

“Okay then. Lead the way.”

My phone went off it was Clint: **Wait for me in the hanger.**

I couldn’t stop smiling once I read that. Steve chatted to me as we walked in the direction of the hanger, mainly about life in the tower from a Omega's perspective, Steve was probably not a submissive, he didn't look like he was low enough somehow. “So in the Tower there is Pepper she’s a neutral she is really nice. There is Clint and Natasha, who you know. Bruce is also really nice, and then Thor you’ve met he a big friendly giant, he is a Alpha, but he doesn’t act on it. And then there is me and Tony, and yes he might be high Alpha but don’t let him push you around. He’s just a bit grumpy at the moment.”

“Don’t worry about me, captain.” Steve opened the hanger door for me, he walked in and then stopped.

“Is that?" 

“A 1942 slightly modified Spitfire.” I finished “She’s beautiful, right?.”

“You fly Spitfires?” Steve said

“Yes and build.”

“That is so cool. Does it sound like a Spitfire?”

“Of course.”

“Steve I’ve got to say I’m glad there is another sub in the tower.”

“Me Too. Hey and if you need any one to talk to about anything I’ll be on 60 or 50 or in the common room.”

“Thanks! Steve there is one thing I want to ask.”

“Yes?”

“Does it reflect badly on me, that I’m kind of seeing Clint.”

Steve laughed “No it really doesn’t reflect badly on you. You two are very suited, if I can say that having only met you for 5 minutes.”

“No thanks I appreciated it you knowing him. Well, I’ve suppose I’d better get ready to get in the air, Captain.”

“Of Course, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Oh, you’re on floor 42 and the communal room 33.”

“Okay then thanks!”


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly I took out my one suitcase from under the passenger seat, taking the passenger seat out of the plane first, my plane has an extra seat because I worked out it needs to be slightly heavier than an average Spitfire. Then I went into the same room as I got dressed in, I took off my skirt and stockings off, and my cardigan but I left me suspenders and my garters on and I pulled on my pair of skinniest jeans, I then put my things back in my suitcase. I rolled my suitcase over to the plane and I put it in followed by the seat. Then checked the oil and the water, which took me about 10 minutes.

“Hey gorgeous!” I jumped down off the wing and ran over to Clint. I jumped and he caught me his arms under my bum, he leant towards me and then kissed me and it felt like home, he kissed me with tongue and that pressure that I loved, we broke apart.

“God I’ve missed you. Darlin’” He said mumbling against my lips. He smiled pushing the hair that had come out of my pinned up hair behind my ear. I smiled and lent against his shoulder, he smelled good all Alpha and Clint. “I’ve missed you, I couldn’t wait to see you I was so excited.” I said into his neck.

He put me down on my feet, “You look good Darlin’ but where has that cute skirt gone?”

“Can’t fly with it on.”

“Cool plane.” he said walking over too it. My plane had the letters AE then a bull’s eye a H. I pointed to them “Those are my Grandad’s initials Alec Edward Hadley. They are normally the pilots initials. But.” Under the large letter H was the name.

“Shilo? Like the song.”

“Yep and like my first dog.”

“The one with half a tail.”

“Yes.” I was shocked that he remembered “I’ll show you a great cover of the song, by my favourite artist.”

“Cool. Well I guess I’ll see you when you land at the tower, then.”

“Or you could come with me.”

“What?”

“Well, it’s got two seats.”

“Then I’m defiantly coming.”

“GOOD!” I said as I hopped up on to the wing and walked across it shutting the engine compartment on the top of the wing. Then flicked open the catch and I pushed open the top of the fuselage.

“No I like those jeans as well.”

“Are you staring at my arse Hawk?” I said reaching down and flicking the rudimentary flight controls on.

“Yes. I’m allowed.” That made me blush scarlet, but yes he is allowed. I then swung into the first seat at the bottom of the plane, I flicked a few switches on. “You coming?” I asked.

“How do I get on?”

“Ever ridden a horse?”

“Yes.”

“So you put your hands on the top of the plane, swing up and land with your knees on the plane.” He did it.

“Good. Now just walk across. Okay now grab the lips of both the edges around the fuselage and swing into the seat. Great now don’t touch anything unless I tell you.”

“Yes Miss.”

“Sshhh! I’m working.” I was flicking relevant switches and turning dials. I stood up and pulled down the cover of the plane. “Can you do up the harness, for me please?”

“Yep.”

I pressed and the engine spluttered into life. I did up my harness and looked over my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m good.” Then I flew off, getting the same rush that I always did. Clint whooped behind me. But thirty minutes later I landed at the tiny strip next to the tower, and rolled into the basement hanger, which would be Shilo’s home she would live in here with two quint jets. I switched everything off,

“That was really cool, I’ve never been in a plane like this before. Can I undo my harness?”

“Yes, and once you’ve done that can you pull the red cord by your left foot.”

“Sure.” I opened the top of the plane.

“Cord pulled.” I nodded, then I flicked off the kill switch on the outside. I walked out over the wing and Clint followed me. He jumped down and grabbed my hand and the frowned “Were is you’re stuff?” he asked.

“Aaahhaaarrr.” I got back up and flicked the first seat up and out “Can you grab this?” I asked he reached up and put the seat on to the floor. I picked up my suitcase and passed it to him, “So that’s where you keep stuff.”

“Yep. Can I have that seat back?” we the did the same with the outer suitcase and seat. He helped me down from the plane and we pulled a suit case each over to the lift. We got into the lift, and Clint hugged me my stomach growled, he laughed “Let’s get you some food soon, baby” The lift stopped, he took me by the hand and led out of the lift “Let me show you around. Darlin’.” He said. Despite the lift it looked like a normal landing of a house, stairs straight ahead, and Clint pointed out a toilet under the stairs then there was a big kitchen that looked blank it had normal windows, which surprised me, because of the outside of that tower was all glass, but I think I preferred normal windows to huge sheets of glass, far more cozy. The windoes looked out on to New York, New York.

“Wow.” I whispered.

“Yep stunning isn’t it.”

“It’s so big and so new.” I said New York was huge and I knew nowhere.

“Don’t worry, you’ve been everywhere you’ll settle in quick.”

“I’ve just never lived anywhere but London before.”

Going into the hall with the stairs to the right of them was the living room with a large book case, a tv and a sofa.

Up the stairs was a landing with seven rooms, Clint took me around to the right and there was only one on the back was Clint lead me into what he said was our bedroom, which was almost the same size of the kitchen. It had a mattress on the floor and more of those skyline windows on one wall, the other wall housed a normal widow with a window seat. The wall that housed the door had another door which showed me lead to two other doors, on the right was a bathroom and on the left was a walk in closet.

He turned to me “So I told you I hadn’t got much furniture but we’ll go shopping tomorrow, and you can do anything you want. And you defiantly need to rip out of the kitchen.”

“I don’t know why you want me to do all of this?”

“Because it’s your house too, and I can’t do interior design.”

“Okay I have one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Let me do the bedroom on my own, and don’t go in till I’m done. I promise it will be nice, but I want surprise you.”

“Okay then. Surprise me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that me and Freya have in common (apart from our love of the sexy archer) is the star necklace that she wears, it's my favorite too: http://www.notonthehighstreet.com/lilycharmed/product/personalised-silver-star-necklace


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down on the mattress, while Clint went to get my stuff from downstairs, he came back up and then he left my stuff in the room that would be our walk in closet.

“So what do you think, of the flat?”

“I’m happy that there actually a downstairs, I always lived in a house and I was happy that this looks like one, coming here, I didn’t think I could live in a modern stream lined flat. Now I’m here I really feel like I can live here.”

“Good, I told Tony I wanted proper windows, because with those huge ones that they have down stairs, because I’d be sighting all the time and I wouldn’t be able to relax. Also I’ve never lived in a proper house, I’ve always wanted that. So that’s why this is house like.”

“So shall we talk.” He said standing up he then lead me into the living room and he sat me down next to me on the sofa. And he leaned over and kissed me.

“Now, I want to talk to you about our dom sub relationship.” He said leaning back on the sofa.

“So, I don’t quite know how to do this?” I said leaning against my arm on the back of the sofa, I was so embarrassed to talk about this, but I knew we needed to.

“Okay, I’ll ask you questions and you just tell me the truth.”

“Okay.”

He smiled at me “When we got heated, you called me sir, do you like that or do you think you should?”

“I like it, but not outside of something sexual.”

“Good! Nice answer. Keep them coming. When you say you’ve never done this before to what extent?”

“Just one night stands and two week relationships.”

“Okay then, will go from the start then. Have you ever had your safeword ignored, by anyone?” Clint said look into my eyes.

“Yes.” I blushed and looked at my knees.

“I want you to know that I will never ignore your safeword never, ever, ever. But I need you to think of a safe word that isn’t red, a safeword just for me and you, so you can end something anytime.”

I thought for a while,“Arvo.” I said decidedly.

“Arvo?”

“Avor Lancaster, WW2 bomber.”

“Good! It’s unusual. Do you want to change yellow?”

“No I trust you.”

“Thank you. My safeword is circus.”

“Yours?”

“It’s not just you that might want tap out of something. If you I’m not happy about the way you are handling stuff or if I need to stop because I don’t like what is in my head. ” I nodded I suppose that made sense.

“I need you to tell me about this you know you hate or know you won’t do?”

“I-I-I-I.” I stuttered I trusted Clint with my life but giving him that, it was like giving him my weaknesses. Clint took my hands

“I’ll never do things to you that you don’t want to do, we’ll decide punishments between us, but I’ll never do anything you hate, Freya. I’m not like that.”

“I know, this is all just a bit scary.” I took my arm off the back of the sofa, Clint moved his arm and I lay against his chest, he wrapped his arm around me and he stroked his hand through my hair.

“Mmmm, Being humiliated, being laughed at- by you or anyone else.” I told his feet, “Being told I’m stupid or worthless, called a slut or whore or put down. Being cut or pissed on. Or treat me like I’m inferior, not an equal. Don’t tell me you hate me.” His arms tightened around me when I said that last one.

“What are you scared of?” I buried my face into his chest.

“Not being able to hear.” I whispered “I was deaf until I was 5 and I had an operation to replace my inner ear, so that is what scares me the most, and never ever tie me up and then walk out, I need to know where you are.”

Clint hugged me tighter “I’ll never do any of that baby. What don’t you like?”

“I don’t treat me like a baby or an animal, something worthless. I don’t want to do something that’s pointless. I don’t want to be expected to figure out what you want from me, you need to tell me exactly what you expect from me.”

“Okay you are doing fantastic baby girl. Tell me what you like sweetie.”

“To be useful to you, it’s not sexual but I want to cook and clean, I want to be needed by you. I’ve got to say I don’t talk much once I’ve dropped. I looooove being on my knees sexually, but not sexually I kind of know when I need to be: it clams me down and focuses me. So I’m not that fussed but I don’t want to be on my knees all the time, I want to be treated like an equal. I think I’d rather you’d ask me about the kneeling thing.”

“Alright we can do that, what else?”

I felt so embarrassed telling him this. “Pain, I like being hit. I like whips and crops. I like floggers, a heck of a lot, that deep kind of pain. But I don’t like paddles or canes.  I like being fucked, I like being filled, with anything, but I’m a bit nervous about having things in my ass. I like being used, mmmm, I really like being fucked, I like being told I’m good that I’m doing well and that you like what I’m doing. I like sucking cock. I like being…..”

“What baby? Go on.”

“Sometimes, can you feed me maybe?”

“Of course I can darling, has anyone ever done that with you?”

I shook my head. “What else do you want baby?” he whispered against my hair.“What do you love, or you’ve never done but wanted to baby?”

I could feel my cheeks heating up “I love being kissed and held. I love just being around the person who loves me. I love being bitten, I love having marks on me, you know, bite marks, bruises, whip marks and stuff. ”

“Mmmmmmm I like the sound of that. Anything else?”

“I have a major oral fixation, and I love love love being pinned or weighed down. And sucking you off that’s probably my biggest thing, that really gets me under, other than that no.”

“Darling, can I take you to bed??” My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I nodded “Yes please.”

“You’re so sweet, sweetie. Come on then.” He stood up offering me his hand, I grabbed his hand and I got up shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this. Next chapter is going to get a bit heated!!


	7. Chapter 7

I was really nervous as I walked up the stairs with Clint, I had waited for this for three months, three months of waiting, three months of talking but, not being with Clint, three months of going through things in my head and the conclusion I had come to; Clint was the person I wanted to be with, the Alpha I felt right with and the Dominant I wanted.

He lead me into the bedroom, “Are you okay?” he asked, looking at my face.

“Yes, I’m just nervous, I know us is right. I’m just nervous.” He wrapped his arms around my middle and leaned down and kissed me. Slowly at first, sweetly his lips were almost too soft, but then it got harder and more urgent I clung to him like I was downing and he was the only one that could save me. God he kisses well.

He picked me up and put me down on the bed. He towered above me seeing as I was just lying on a mattress on the floor, “Right, normal rules, for every time we do this; you do everything I say. Then you don’t cum unless I tell you to. Rules for now, I need you to talk to me as much as possible through this.” He voice dropped an octive , oh god.

I nodded.

“No.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good Girl.”

“Hands above your head, grab your right hand by your wrist with your other hand.” I did that.

“Keep your hands on the pillow but shuffle down the bed until you’re stretched out.” I shuffled down the bed and as I did shivers went up my spine. This was good.

“Right. Don’t move your hands.”

Clint leaned over me, he was just that little bit too far away to kiss and I daren’t lean up to kiss him. He stared into my eyes, he smiled like he knew something I didn’t which he most likely did. He popped the top button of my shirt and then walked away. Oh, he was going to drive me mad.

 He had gone into the wardrobe, I noticed he kept a chest in there- his toy box? “Right.” He called “Darling, close your eyes.”

I did what he said and I could hear him coming in behind me.

Clint laughed “Stop squirming, Freya. I can see you wriggling about.” I stayed absolutely still. I jumped when he put his hands on me. He undid my buttons one by one “You can move your hands while I take your shirt off. And open your eyes now.” I did so.

He hummed, “God, I love your pretty tits.” I bit into my lips. I couldn’t look at him

His hands skirted down from the bottom of my bra and over my stomach and to the button on my jeans, he then took my shoes off, then pulled my jeans clean off. He sucked in a breath, at the sight of my underclothes.“Have you been wearing those the whole time?”

“Yes Sir, Yes I have Sir, I always wear them under pencil skirts.”

“We’ll discuss that later.” He took off my garters and underwear.

I shivered, he’d never seen me naked before he was just looking at me his lips twitching into that half smile that I loved. “You’re beautiful Darling. Utterly stunning.” He crocked his finger at me, I crawled over the bed to him, then I got on my knees. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

“Let’s see what you can, you do with that pretty mouth of yours.” He said dipping his thumb into my mouth I sucked on it hard, he sucked in a breath. Then stood up straight, and he looked down at me. He took off his shirt slowly, one button at a time, as I whined and fidgeted, why was he being so slow. He looked good stomach tight and hard, but no defined muscles, but a hard stomach.  His shoulders were thick and arm muscles pronounced and bulky, I was certain that I couldn’t fit my hands around his arms.  He gave me that knowing half smile,

“Oh, Freya you’ll get what you want. Just wait darling.”

He undid the button on his fly, he then took off his slacks, lord, he looked good, legs were dusted with dark hair. His cock was long and just thick enough, god my mouth was watering. I whined, “Oh baby, do you know how cute you sound when you do that? Come on then darling, show me what you got.” Clint’s voice got impossibly lower. But with that prompt, I had my permission to do what I like with Clint, so that meant I could go to town.

I licked a single wide stripe up his cock, and if I had loved the smell of Clint more than anything ever, it was nothing compared to how he tasted salty and heady- pure undiluted Clint Barton, he was edible. I hummed at the taste of him. I sucked the head of his cock into my mouth, licking and sucking just his head for a while. I then liked my way slowly down his shaft taking all of him into my mouth and into my throat, I don’t have a gag reflex.

“Oh, god…” he hissed as I swallowed around is cock. He dug his fingers into my hair, I moaned as he pulled. Clint’s broken off moans had suddenly become a dialogue, a stream of profanity. His hands held my head in his hand and my mouth went slack as he began to fuck my face. He growled and sped up.

“Oh, god. Darlin’ you were made to take like this.” My mind slipped deeper into that fuzzy space that, made me even more sensitive and made me feel safe. This was good this felt so good. Clint changed his rhythm and I let myself just go slack.

Clint was saying things “So beautiful.”

“Wish you could see you’re self.”

“So goddam fucking beautiful.” But his words seemed far away and distant.

“Such a good girl.” I whined at that, and he faltered in his rhythm. “Going….To…..Fucking Hell!” That’s all Clint got to before he came down my throat. I swallowed what I could, but I’ve never known someone to cum so much in my life.

Clint got down so he was on a level with me, he held his face in my hands and kissed me deeply.  I smiled. “Well you’re very good at that. That made me happy, you’re so hot princess. I came so hard.” He said brushing his thumb along my bottom lip, my insides clenched and I wanted to bite down on the thumb he had in my mouth, but I don’t know if that’s allowed. He took it out of my mouth.

“Now, I want to see where your pain thresh hold, from what you tell me you love it. So this is never a punishment, not if I say. Okay then sweetie, wait right there I’ll be two seconds, your allowed to move around for a bit. In fact let your hair down for me.”

I was fine staying still, but I did sit up and take the pins out of my hair, I dropped them next to the bed, I ruffled my hair and then I lay down. He came back a second later with a normal dining room chair. He set it down with the seat resting against a wall.

“Get up darling.” God the man purred, I got to my feet. “Now, hold the up rights and don’t let go. Now rest your head between your arms, stretch your body out and then get comfortable.”

“You comfy, baby?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, I’m just testing at the moment, I just trying to gage your levels, and I’m saving you’re beloved flogger till last.” He ran his hands up my spine, I shivered violently.  Clint chuckled, and a length of purple satin over my wrist and tied me to the chair, he did the same to the other wrist.

As Clint walked behind me I realised that Clint had taken his shoes because I couldn’t hear him now. Clint swatted my arse with his hand, not enough to even get on of my pain spectrum, but it made my nerves hum with anticipation, and yesfuckIneedthat. Clint hit me again harder this time, still not scratching that deep down itch.

He hummed in the distance this time he wasn’t right behind me. I heard the next blow before I felt it, one clean line straight down mine spine- crop. It’s not a flogger but it’s something, he landed a few more blows on my back, avoiding my arse and thighs. I sighed.

“Tell me, baby.” He said.

“Not enough.” I muttered.

He laughed “Okay then baby. As it’s the first time you’ll get want you want. Don’t think it’s going to happen this easy again.” He stroked down my back and I shivered.

He picked up the flogger and he struck me arse and thighs hard. That was goooood, that’s what I needed.

“Hit me.” I panted.

He chuckled “God, baby so needy. I love it.” He then landed blow after blow on me, it got harder. Pain snuck through my skin, I shivered, the pain builds until the skin was blooming slowly under my skin. I felt entirely relaxed, but there was that nervous, aroused, buzzing, fuck-I-need-to-come-so-bad-I’m-going-to-explode, ball of energy just below my stomach. I sagged a little, letting the chair hold my weight. After a while I heard the flogger hit the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys, I got ill and but I'm better now. Lame excuse I know I'm sorry.  
> But here is the promised smut. It continues on to the next chapter.   
> Promise to write more on all my works.  
> Love M xxx


	8. Chapter 8 Clint's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time we heard from the very handsome hero of our story, the next chapter will resume as normal. Thank you for all your lovely comments.  
> M xxx

**_ Clint’s POV _ **

I quickly untied Freya’s hands, I practically flung her down onto the mattress she landed on her back, she was stunning, her face flushed red, a flush that went down to the top of the breasts.

I got down and crawled on top of her, I lay over the top of her, letting her body hold most of my weight, like she said she loved. She whined turning her face into the pillows.

“That’s good, huh darling?” she moaned.

“Can you answer, sweetie?” she just moaned.

“Can’t or won’t.” she whined in answer. Won’t then she said she didn’t talk much when she went down, I wouldn’t have guess she couldn’t speak, but it seemed that way. It was kind of hot that he made her feel so good she couldn’t speak, but I’d have to talk to her about it.

I took her hands and pinned them above her head. I kissed her long and hard “Been wanting to do this since you showed up in Phil’s office.” I kissed down her neck and she sighed, she stretched out her neck tipping her head to the side and giving me room to do what I wanted.

I was sucking and biting at her beautiful neck, and this point I don’t think she could stop the whining, moaning pleading little noises that where tumbling out of her perfect mouth.

Every time I bit her she jerked and whispered. Once both sides of her neck were sufficiently marked, I slipped down her absolutely perfect tits. They fit my hands perfectly, I squeezed her breasts pinching her hard nipples between my fingers. Her body was perfect, soft curves mixed with hard muscles, beautiful soft skin peppered with a few scars, but those made her who she was, her story written on her skin. I had seen her in a bikini, but I could have never imagined the beauty of her naked body.

She was mine, marked by me, every inch of her submissive omega trembling body was mine and I wasn’t letting her go. 

I licked down her body biting her hip bones she jerked and moaned when I did. I dipped my tongue into her folds, I teased around her entrance. Freya canted her hips against my lips, she groaned loud and she dropped her head back against the pillow. I took time mapping out her folds. She was strung so tight, arched off the bed hands twisted in the bed clothes. I finally sucked on her clit and she thrashed on the bed. I sucked and licked at her clit I could feel her pulse pounding in that little bundle of nerves. She moaned louder and squirmed against the bed she sucked in huge breaths of air. And she spoke for the first time in ages. “Clint. I-I-I-I-I need, I need”

I chuckled “Oh darling, you can come now.” Once I had said now I rubbed hard on her clit. She arched straight off the bed and screamed. My stomach twisted with pride, I had made her scream I surely must be the luckiest son of a bitch alive she was mine and she wanted me.

She was still trembling from her first orgasm when I started tongue fucking her she tasted amazing. Freya sighed deeply, and I felt her start to relax under me her body sinking into the mattress.

I sucked on her clit at first, drawing her labia into my mouth, then I circled around her swollen clit. I kept up the steady pressure, swirling my tongue over and down, then nudged at her opening.

I dipped my finger into her entrance. She got more highly strung as I steadily tongue fucked her. I worked quickly using my fingers and tongue to bring her off, again. Once she was shaking with need. I told her she could come, she screamed through this as well

I grabbed a condom and I pushed into her while she was still shuddering. Her insides were scorching hot, tight and felt like velvet. My mind went fuzzy and I pounded into her. Three months of jacking off and the feeling of her was so much better than imagined. I kissed her gasping mouth and licked up the tears, that I don’t this she knew were leaking out og the corner of her eyes.

Now that I had found her, I was never letting her go. She was my partner, my lover, my omega, my pilot, my Freya. Freya Lockward was mine. And fucking hell she was addictive. Responsive. Perfect.

I fucked into her like my life depended on it. I was so close, I was on a knife edge. He walls were twitching around me. I couldn’t stop talking.

“God, do you know how perfect you are?”

“Have you seen yourself sweetheart?”

“So beautiful, darling.” 

“Fucking sexy.”

“Freya you’re so fucking pretty.”

“Good girl.”

“You are addictive.”

I pounded into her, she was practically bent in half. She was flushed scarlet. Her eyes flitted in and out of focus, she was well into her headspace by now, and I fucking loved it she was so needy and desperate. I couldn’t wait to play more, I couldn’t wait to deny her things, I bet she’d got mental. I couldn’t wait to get out more stuff from my toy box.

And lord if she was like this now what would she be like in heat. _Shit!_ I bit into her neck as her internal muscles clamped around me. But this time when she came, it was accompanied by a gush of scorching fluid that slicked down over my thighs and so surges my male pride. And there goes the last of my composure. I came so hard I blacked out for a moment.

When I came around, Freya was completely in her own world, but her breathing was steady. So I got up and quickly grabbed a few towels. I then raced down stairs into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water and I filled a bowl full of water and took the stairs two at a time.

She was still out. I picked her up and laid a towel out under her so she wasn’t lying in her own slick. I dipped the second towel in water and whipped the sweat off her brow, then I whipped between her legs so she didn’t get sticky. Then I lay down next to her moving her head so it was on my chest and body so as she would lay against my body.

After a while of stroking her hair she stirred against me.

“Hey, you coming back to me?” I asked, she mumbled, and stretched out her body alongside me.

“Do you want some water?” she nodded. I screwed open the bottle and helped her drink some water, she drank half the bottle. She cuddle up to me as I downed the other half of the bottle, she licked the water I didn’t swallow off my neck. I chuckled.  

She was tracing patterns lightly down my torso. ”I’ve never felt like that, not ever.”

“That’s good right.”

“It’s more than good. Fucking amazing. That was amazing Clint.”

“Same for me, you were stunning.” We sat in silence for a while. 

“Do you want to go grab something to eat?”

“Can we nap for a while? I’d be tired anyway with what you just did to my body, but I’ve got jet lag, I’m exhausted.”

“Sure we can darling.”

“Don’t let me sleep for too long.” She yawned.

“I’ll go and get my phone, set an alarm.” I got to my feet.

“And Clint?”

“Yes Princess?”

“Do you own a blanket?”

“I’ll go and get you one, darling.”

“Thank you baby.” She smiled at me and turned on to her side.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint’s alarm went off two hours later at 4 o’clock I groaned and turned over pulling the blanket tighter around me, I was so tired. Clint shook my shoulders. “Darling, get up honey.”

“Mmm tired.” Clint kissed my lips.

“Come on sweetie.”

“Okay, okay.” I said pushing the blanket down my body.

“Can I have a shower?”

“Sure baby girl.” I got up and stretched. Walking into the very basic bathroom off of ~~Clint’s~~ our room. I turned on the shower, it was nothing like the shower that Clint had in his old flat, I’d have to get one of those, for the new bathroom.

I stood in the shower for a while letting the hot water relax my tense muscles, sitting in the same position for hours while flying over the Atlantic and then having majorly freaky sex with Clint Barton will tense you muscles.

I got out of the shower. I opened one of my suit cases I dug out a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt along with underwear. I then tied up my hair and then I walked down the stairs.

Clint was in the living room, he gestured to me to sit down next him, I sat down on the sofa and Clint pulled my legs into my lap. I lent my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

“So how do you want the house to look?” he asked me, after talking to Clint for hours every day for three months solid, I was surprised how similar our tastes are. We have the same outlook on life, and we want pretty much the same thing. 

“How do you want the house to look?” I asked him.

“Big country kitchen.”

“Yes wood surfaces, and white cupboards.”

“With green walls, and stone flags.”

…..”and stone flags.” We said in unison. “And I want a cozy living room.” I continued.

“And I’ll let you do the bedroom.”

“Good.” I said, tucking my head into the space between his arm and chest. It was amazing to me how similar our tastes were.

“Are you alright, Frey?” he said running his fingers though my hair.

“Jet lag. Sorry” I said into his chest.

“It’s Okay.”

“Do you want to watch a film for a bit?”

“Sure just don’t let me fall asleep, I need to sleep tonight.”

“Cool, I’ll make popcorn and what do you want to drink?”

“Have you got hot chocolate?”

“Yes. Oh and sweet or salty?”

“Sweet.”

“I am SO glad you said that. Salty popcorn is awful.”

“I know right.”

 “JARVIS?” he asked

“Yes Sir.” A voice answered and I jumped 5 feet in the air.

“Sorry.” Clint said “I didn’t warn you, JARVIS is Tony’s AI he runs the house.”

“Hello, Agent Lockward.”

“Hi JARVIS.”  I said.

“J can you help Freya choose a film.”

“Of course.” The tv fluttered into life, as Clint left the room.

“Okay then JARVIS, what genre does Clint usually watch??”

“Action.”

“Alright, bring up top 100 action films.”

“So narrow it down to ones Clint hasn’t watched.”

The list the JARVIS came up with was: Kill Bill Vol 2, Hot Fuzz, 19 blocks and Midnight Run. Ha out of 100 film Clint had only not watched 4.

“Right I want to watch Hot Fuzz, I love Frost and Pegg.”

After 5 minutes Clint came back in with a tray with a big bowl of popcorn and  two huge cups of hot chocolate, also on the tray was marshmallows, cream and coco powder.

“So what are we watching?” he asked as he sat down.

“Hot fuzz.”

“Cool, I haven’t seen that one.”

“I know JARVIS told me.”

Me and Clint watched the whole of the movie eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. Clint spent the time kissing and cuddling me. He ran his finger through my hair, he traced patterns up and down my arms, chuckling when I jerked because this got ticklish. We didn’t really watch the film. Clint spent the time telling me how right this felt, us.

“We’re right, baby. You and me. I know it. I know it’s early but I love you Freya Lockward and I’ve never felt anything more strongly in my life, I love you.”

“I love you Clint. Me too, I feel all those things 10 thousand times over. I love you.” I was so happy I was crying, tears streaming down my face. Clint was catching them on his fingers. Clint lent down and kissed me passionately he ran his fingers through my hair. He pushed me onto my back and crawled on top off me. He kissed me deeply, pressing me into the sofa.

“I love you London.”

“I love you too Hawk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a pinterst board of Clint and Freya  
> Hawk and London's World  
> Next few chapters we go house shopping, and meet people who live in the tower.  
> Love M xxx


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and Clint was wrapped around me, I slipped off the sofa and I snuck into the kitchen to make Clint breakfast. I opened up the cupboards, and there was nothing in them, Clint had crackers, popcorn and copious amounts of coffee and hot chocolate but nothing else.

I put the coffee on. And I rooted through the cupboards, finding little else, but raisins. Clint had three plastic cups, paper plates, three knives, two forks, two knives and strangely 6 spoons.

“Hey what are you doing over here?” I jumped out of my skin, and turned around to see a shirtless Clint leaning against the door jam. I smiled and circled my arms around his waist, “Well, I was going to make you breakfast. Clint don’t you own food?”

Clint lent down and kissed me, he laughed against my lips “Well that’s another thing we need to get.”

“Right!”

“So do you want to get changed and then got out look for things for the flat.”

“Sounds fun.” I said following Clint up stairs. I sat down on the bed and watched Clint getting changed, I suddenly had an idea.

“Clint, could you pick out what you want me to wear?”

“Sure. I can do that.” Clint said after he pulled on a tight grey t-shirt.

“I like that top.” I said.

“Thanks.” He said going to my suitcases in the wardrobe. Clint came back out of the wardrobe. With a navy blue dress with white anchors on it and a white cardigan, navy lace underwear and navy plimsoles. Clint couldn’t stop touching me as I put my clothes on. I giggled and squirmed under his hands once I had finished putting on my clothes. Clint took me by the hand and led me downstairs and into the lift. “Breakfast first, then shopping.”

“Sounds like a plan.” I said leaning against his chest. Once we got to the bottom of the tower Clint took me out onto the streets of New York. Clint took me down a few streets and then put me down a side street and to a little deli style cafe. Clint sat us down at a table in the corner, Clint got up and went to the counter, he came back with a pot of coffee and two cups.

“So, I know you’re picky about breakfast, do you want to choose?”

“What would you choose for me?”

“You? Probably a quiche.”

“Quiche for breakfast? Are you mad?”

“Okay then I’m getting scrambles. What are you having?”

“I want crepes with lemon and sugar. I think I want grapefruit and orange juice smoothie.”

“I am so getting one of those of love those.”

 Once Clint and I had eaten a lovely breakfast. He took me out onto the streets to go shopping

We have decided weeks ago over the phone that we wanted a grey, white and purple lounge, a sage and cream rustic kitchen. The first shop Clint steered me into we brought a large u shaped dusky grey sofa. We brought a grey chevron pattern arm chair to sit in the living room. We brought then a large framed copy of the Times Square end of war kiss. Clint picked out a wood burner that would sit in the fireplace under the TV. We picked up a few other things one grey and one purple blanket. Clint organised for the back wall in our living room to be panelled with white timber slats. He somehow got all of the work to be done within the week apparently it paid to be an Avenger, he also made everyone sign a confidentially agreement.

We went to shop for the kitchen sage green and cream cabinets, a big Belfast sink, with brass coloured taps that matched the handles. I brought green and cream bunting, and quotes for the kitchen, while Clint organised the wooden work surfaces.

In the next shop Clint threw purple cushions at me, I caught a few but some hit me I picked them up and chucked them in the trolley. I love it when he got silly when he was happy so was I. I found a small purple frame that I was going to put a Harry Potter quote in, it was my favourite quote and Clint liked it “Happiness can be found in the darkness of times if only one remembers to turn on the light.” I also found a water coloured washed purple canvas with “the best is yet to come.” written on it.

I also took Clint to a kitchen shop and brought pots and pans, cups, bowls, plates, backing trays, stuff I need for backing. A mixer, utensils: kitchen stuff.

“Look Clint this is novel stuff to eat stuff off.”

“Ha ha.” Once we got out of the shop Clint grabbed me by the hand.

“So?” he said wrapping his arms around my waist “Are you shopping for the bedroom?”

“No I’m shopping online for our bedroom, so you don’t see mister.” I said leaning up and kissing him.

Clint brought me a cinnamon pretzel from a bakery called Tim’s. We brought all the stuff we could back and put it in the kitchen. When I did a little bit of grocery shopping online, I flopped down on the sofa next to Clint.

“So what are we doing now?”

“Well we’ll do dinner in an hour. Pepper has just text me to say she’s starting dinner.”

“Well does she want any help?”

“Yes she always wants help, but we’re always really busy.”

“Well I want to go and help her, I’m just going to get something to wear?”

“She’d really love that Frey.” I ran upstairs. I put on skinny and a navy top with a lacy flower print peter pan collar. I brushed to the one side of my head and fish tale plated it, I put on my favourite pink lips and just mascara. I put my star necklace on under the collar.

Clint was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Do I look okay?” I said smoothing my shirt.

“Beautiful, darling. You’re Beautiful.” He led me down the stairs and into the lift. It went down to the common room. I grabbed his hand to steady myself, as a rule I’m not a nervous person, but that is mostly it’s when things are centred around my job. These people are giving me a home: they are going to be a part of my life, mine and Clint’s. Clint looked down at me “B-R-E-A-T-H” he mouthed.

I dragged a breath in as the doors of the lift opened, Clint pulled me by the hand and into a large room, this room did have the giant skyline windows that you’d expect from a glass sky scraper, with a kitchen on the same wall as the lift the far corner of the was a big round table and straight in front of me was- well basically a furniture shop. An assortment of sofas and chairs, sitting facing the biggest tv I have ever seen. No one was in here but, Clint led me over to the kitchen and to a Strawberry haired women, she was cooking. I knew to be Pepper Potts. According to Clint she was a neutral and she was Natasha’s mate.

“Freya this is Pepper.” Clint introduced me to her. She offered me her hand.

“Hi I’m Pepper I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’m Freya could I give you a hand?” I asked gesturing to the food she was preparing.

“I’d love some help thank you. I mean if you don’t mind”

“I don’t mind I love to cook, and I want to get to know you.”

Clint kissed my hair “I’m going to leave you to, I need to go and talk to Tony.”

“Okay bye.”

Pepper turned me when Clint left “Wine??”

“Please! What can I do for you?”

“Well I need potatoes peeling and copping into fires shaped.”

“Can do, do you want both the sweet and normal?”

“If that’s okay.”

“Sure is.” Pepper passed me a glass of wine.

“So, you and Clint got together 3 months ago.”

“He told you?” I asked washing the potatoes.

“Well he’s been really happy over the last three months, and he told Nat, she knew something was up.”

“Oh okay. Yep three months, I know it’s not long, but he seems right. I, I.”

“I let Nat move in within a week. When you know, you really know sweetie. And Steve told me that you were worried about bad impressions, that you were on the Avengers. It doesn't I know Phil Coulson, he wouldn't put you anywhere near here if you weren't the best girlfriend or not.”

“Thank you.” I decided then I liked Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying!  
> M xxx


	11. Chapter 11

I put the potatoes into the oven well one of the ovens, this kitchen had 4, well I suppose this kitchen did feed a squad of superheroes. Pepper was chopping veg up to make coleslaw,

“Do you want another glass of wine?”

“Do you have water, I probably will want another few later, I just don’t want to be tipsy when I meet everyone?”

“Ha, it might help. Do you want ice, with that water?”

“Please.”

“I’ve got to finish the veggies? Will you take the chickens out of the oven and shred them.”

“Sure.” I took my water off Pepper and opened the ovens and then started shredded the chicken, with a knife and fork. After about 30 minutes of shredding I put all the chicken on the platter that Pepper had given me.

“Hey!” Someone said from the stairs in the corner. Nat appeared from the stair well. She crossed the room and took the wine Pepper offered.

“Hi babe.” Pepper lent down and kissed Nat, Nat then turned to me. “Long time no see Lockward.”

“Well, I haven’t had a chance to call in that favour, yet.”

“Well I guess now you’re on the team, we’ll owe each other a few more.”

“I’d like that.”

“Look, I know you are worried about first impressions, but I really don’t think it matters. And we know Coulson wouldn’t recommend you if you weren’t the best. I’d say just ignore Tony, but I can’t wait to watch you two interact. He will not know how to handle you, it will be hilarious.”

“What will be hilarious?” Bruce Banner asked, he too had just come up the stairs with someone behind him.

“How Tony reacts to Freya, she can be even more blunt than me.”

“Yer that will be funny. Freya this is…”

“Tommy Lockward!” I crossed the room half way and Sam Wilson came and hugged me. “Girl why didn’t you tell me you’d be coming?” Sam Wilson and I had worked together for almost two years when he was stationed in London, we were the only two omegas on base and therefore we sheared a house. He had begged me to take Shilo out, but he wasn’t getting his hands on my baby, but I let him co-pilot for a few flights, we went on a few two man missions for a while. He was a good friend, but he didn’t tell me he’d be here.

“I didn’t know this is where you hung out Sam. And it’s not Tommy anymore, it’s London, now.”

“London suits you a lot better, Freya.”

“I thought so too.”

“So which floor are you staying on we can meet up.”

“42.”

“Clint’s floor?”

“We’re seeing about things and I needed a place to crash.”

“Good for you too. You’ll good together.”

“Thanks.” The lift doors then opened and Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint and two dark haired women stepped out of the lift. Clint immediately crossed the room to put his arm around me, I’d forgotten how protective he got off me in public. I wasn’t the only one who noticed because Tony came to stand in front of me.

“Hello Lockward you little Subby Sub. I’m Tony Stark.” He took my hand and he kissed it, pissing off Clint who stiffened beside me. “Genius, billionaire, Dominant, philanthropist.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Right.”

“What?”

“Oh, I was lead to believe that a genius was just a mad person with an audience. And let me assure you Mr Stark, talk to me and touch me or kiss my hand again. I will have you on the floor and without your throat, before you have time to tell me that you are being an arse. And then I’d let Clint have the pieces of you that I leave behind.”

Stark opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish. Clint was beaming. I turned on my heel and walked back towards the kitchen. “Need any more help?” I asked Pepper

“Help me put the stuff on the table and set it.”

“I can do that.”

Once the table was laid I sat down between Clint and Sam, we all served ourselves, once I had put some chips on my plate. Bruce who was sitting opposite me leaned over, “So could you tell us a little bit about you?”

“Mmmm okay, lived in London all my life: outskirts, centre of. My grandfather brought me up, I grew up in the RAF, on a RAF base and I was schooled by my granddad and his mates. I got into the RAF when I was 16, I’d been flying science I could reach the pedals, so I climbed pretty quickly. When I was 20ish, I got cocky, thought I could take on the world got on MI6’s radar in a bad way. They hired me and that’s that really.”

“Wait- you went into the army at 16.” Tony asked accusingly

“Recruitment age in England. And I was never in the army I was in the Royal Air Force.”

I ate and listened to the talking. The two women that I hadn’t been introduced to turned out to be Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Apart from Steve, Sam and I, Jane was the only other omega in the room, I didn’t know what Steve’s number was Clint hadn’t told me but Tony was according to him the highest Alpha anyone knew, so Steve had to be pretty low. On that subject, Tony piped up.

“So what’s Clint’s number? Because Nat doesn’t even know.” Tony asked.

“Oh, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“What’s yours then?”

“You’re never going to know that, and you can check it’s not on my file.”

“How did you get past that one?”

“Loophole Tony.” Clint said, I explained.

“Paragraph 4 sub section C of the Alpha/Omega Identification bill. “Each person should on their 14 birthday and take an identification test and ever four year after until there death.” It says nothing anywhere about presenting that information to an employer, or submitting it back to the government. So technically by asking me you’re breaking the law.”

“Seriously why are you guys so sketchy about it?”

“Why is it any of your business Tony?” Pepper said.

I downed the last of my wine “Tell you what Tony if every there comes a point in time that my number is the most important thing you need to know in a life threating situation, then I will tell you.”

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” Bruce said “So, Freya I ask everyone this question, it’s a good marker of a person, what’s your favourite ice cream flavour main three, and out of any of them?”

“Oh that’s easy raspberry ripple, but out of the main three vanilla.”

Later Clint took me back upstairs. Clint was brushing his teeth and having done that, I was lying down, “So what do you think of everyone?” he called.

“I like Pepper, Bruce and Betty, Thor is sweet. I’m pretty sure I pissed Tony off.” I said as he came back into the room.

“Yep was trying to get one up on you all night.”

“Let him, if he wants his whole persona to be described by the word arse then each to his own. I mean he rich so I guess he was born with the right to be an arrogant prick and don’t get me started on his dominant mentality. But I think his heart is in the right place, I mean he saves the world and lets us all stay here.”

“I love how you think darling.” He said lying down.

“Thanks baby.” I said leaning over and kissing him. I loved that I could do that, just kiss without any dancing around it. I leant against his chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this, I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you all for the lovely feedback. I maybe a bit slow at getting things out, there is a lot happening over the next few weeks.  
> I've got a few interviews, so wish me luck.  
> Love M xxx


	12. Chapter 12

The next day the work men had just finished working on the kitchen for the day and it was about 5:00, and I was curled up on the sofa on my laptop, Clint and I had just ordered for the one wall in the hall, and going up the stairs; blue with white polka dots. Then we also ordered paint for all the other rooms. I was just looking though things for Clint and my bedroom, while Clint was out of the room, he had just gone to answer the phone. Clint came in looking serious, “Are you okay, Clint?”

He sat on the edge of the sofa “Fury called me tomorrow he wants me, Nat and Coulson to go on an urgent mission, it will only be a week, but, I don’t want to leave you this soon.” I sat up and put my arms around his shoulders.

“Baby it’s our job, I know it’s going to happen.”

“But you just got here.”

“I’m a big girl Clint, I’ll be okay. Yes I’ll miss you, but we’ve waited for three months, I think I can wait another week. And maybe you could have a bedroom to come back to.”

“That would be cool, I mean I’ve left it all to you and would be nice to come back to it.”

“I’ll do that then, as long as you promise to tie me to the bed and fuck me senceless when you get back.” I smiled with raised eyebrows.

“Oh now you’ve done it.” Clint stood up quickly and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

“Clint! Put me down.”

“No, if you’re going to say things like that to me, then you’re asking for it.” He said carrying me up the stairs. He took me into the bedroom and threw me on the mattress, I hit it so hard it skidded along the floor for a bit. He seemed a little angary, I’ve never talked to dom like that, but I liked pushing Clint’s buttons, especially if me acting out caused him to act like this, I liked this Clint, he was fucking turning me on. Not that Clint didn’t turn me on usually, this version was a little more…. Dominant.

“I’ll give you something to remember me by darling.” Clint was practically smouldering, his voice was a lot lower than usual and I was tingling “Right get those fucking perfect jeans off, and everything else.”

“Yes sir.” I shrugged my jeans off, I knew Clint loved them, let’s face it he’s been staring at me all day.

“Do you know how mental you’ve been driving me? Your ass looks fucking amazing in those jeans, get them off now.”

I everything off as fast as I could and dumped everything next to the bed. Clint walked into the wardrobe, he came back crying his whole toy chest. I was sure as hell, liking where this was going. Clint took out a pair cuffs and put them on my wrists, they were a soft material, sawed I think.

“What are you thinking about?” Clint asked.

“That I like to be tied to something it’s grounding. And I like being held in the one place.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that darlin’. I promise it will happen when I have something to tie you too, we’ll see after that how much you love it.” Clint crawled over me, he laid himself on top of me and kissed me. He kissed me, until I was breathless, he was rough, demanding and when he finished, I felt like my lips were raw. He dipped his head and bit and sucked at my neck every little bite made my pussy contract. Fucking hell.

He lay down beside me, facing me and his hands immediately found my boobs squeezing them and playing with my nipples, my mind felt fuzzy around the edges calming me a little, I needed putting under, I felt safe in that headspace.

“Right rule one, don’t cum until tell you and that’s it.” I wriggled; my body was already on fire, shivers running down my spine and I felt completely on edge but more relaxed than I had in forever.

“God I can’t believe how fast you drop.” Clint said under his breath, I’m not sure if I was supposed to hear it. Clint lent down and explored my mouth; my lips fell open as he sucked on my tongue, he had one hand in my hair and he ran his other all over my body. He was playing with my tits and backside, I was squiring hard, his hands felt electric on my back, I don’t know what this man does to me. I was so spaced out already and he’d hardly even touched me. Fuck, fuck fuck. It felt good, I never wanted him to stop, but at the same time I wanted him to smack me around and then fuck me till the mattress broke.

He skirted his hands down my legs, touching high on my legs, but never where I wanted him. “Sir please.” I begged I needed him to touch me.

“Please what?”

“Do something, touch me!” I was so desperate to have something inside me.

“I am touching you.” He said pressing his hand into my lower back.

“Not there.”

“Where darling?”

“Me! Clint touch me!” I practically screamed.

“Touch where baby, tell me and I’ll do it, Sweetheart.”

I felt so embarrassed and frustrated, but saying out loud, no one had ever asked me to o that, and with my arms still tied above my head I felt entirely powerless “Clint please.” I whispered against his lips, almost knowing it was pointless.

“What do you need Freya? Tell me what you need.” He whispered into my ear.

I screwed my eyes shut. “I need you to stick my finger in my cunt and fuck me.” I could feel my cheeks flame. But Clint growled and finally put his finger into me, fucking me quickly. I laid on my back and let him fuck into me, with his fingers. I lay there and just took it Clint’s fingers were long and just hit that spot inside me. I lay my head against his chest and shook with the need to cum.

“You are so beautiful darling.” Clint whispered into my ear. Clint was playing with my nipples with his the other hand, tweaking and pulling. But Clint’s fingers are relentless inside me, I bit down on my tied hand to stop from screaming my head off, Clint took my hand out for my mouth.

“Oh don’t think you’re getting away with being silent, if you are enjoying yourself.” He growled into my ear. “And keep your hands still, Princess.” He said biting on my ear lobe.

All I could do was pant and moan and squirm. My brain was shot, I could just let Clint fuck into me, I clawed at his hands, he needed to move faster, god. My toes were curling in the sheets. Clint finally put his finger on my clit and I practically screamed, when he touched me.

“Clint. I, I, need.” I moaned. I needed to cum. Clint took his amazing fingers away, and his hands completely off my body.

“What? Why?!” I said lying on my back panting. _Whatthefuck_ I needed to cum. I was crying; tears rolling down my face I wasn’t hurt, was just get so overwhelmed I couldn’t do anything but cry. Why did he do that!!

“Oh darling, we have an entire toy box to play with yet.” Clint chuckled into my ear.  That’s it Clint Barton was going to be the death of me. I’m to die of sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slowness, but had an idea and I had to get down a later chapter before I forgot. Thanks for staying with this, I really do love writing this and I am so happy other people like it too. Love M xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Clint got straight to his feet “Stand up.” I go on my feet and Clint immediately smacked me on the arse.

“You’ve got words, baby girl use them!” he said hitting me again.

“Yes sorry sir” I half sighed, I was still throbbing with want. He undid the cuffs, and kissed me on the lips.

“Right, go and sit in the corner, facing the wall.” He said pointing, I went and sat down. He stroked his hand down my spine. “Take your hands out of your lap and put them flat on the floor next to your legs. Rest your head against the wall.” I rested my head between the v in the wall and put my hands on the floor. “10 minutes for moving your hands, sweetie.” Clint said, I heard the door shut behind him and Clint walked down the stairs.

I had never been put in a corner by anyone before, but within the first few seconds I could already I was going to bloody hate time at the same time. Clint wasn’t here I had to sit and face this fucking wall, I hated waiting. I had measured as having the fastest reflexes ever, so I was good at waiting for things to be done. The anticipation, wondering about what Clint would do to me, how he would touch me, what was in that toy box, made me feel panicked that he had left. I felt like a live wire, exposed, venerable and even though no one was ever here. I felt like that Clint had been away for 5 years, but he would be back, he would be back, I reminded myself. My brain felt fuzzy around the edges, I put my head back into the v of the wall.

I heard the door click of the latch I frozen becoming even more still than I had been, I could hear Clint putting something down beside me. After that I head the click of the lock on the toy box and I couldn’t hear anything after that.

I jumped straight out of my skin when Clint put his hands on my back “It’s okay, you’ve been a good girl a really good girl. Well done, darling.” he said brushing my hair back from my face he kissed me carefully on the forehead. “Do you want to come and play now?” he asked giving me the choice.

I nodded at the corner “Yes Sir.” he offered me his hand I took it and he helped me to my feet. I wobbled unsteadily on my feet, “Are you okay?” he said grabbing around my waist.

I nodded felling fuzzy and wobbly but okay now Clint was here. He was the one that kept me safe. Clint guided me and sat me down on the mattress. I realised that Clint had removed his shirt, I lent against his bare chest, still feeling shivery and a bit weird, it wasn’t subspace it was just a bit weird.

“One second.” He said, walking to the end of the bed and picking up a bottle from the end of the bed. He sat down next to me andhe uncapped bottle of water he handed it to me. I downed the bottle in five or six swallows, it felt ice cold running down my throat, it almost stole the air from my lungs, but it was soothing on my raw throat. I passed the empty bottle back to Clint. He smiled and threw the bottle to the other side of the room. He then looked at me closely he ran his thumb over my bottom of my now shinny lips. I shivered.

Clint stroked my hair and I leaned into his hand, Clint chuckled “So needy darling.” He said in a voice like gravel. “I love it!        On your knees.”

I shivered when he said it, but I quickly sunk to my knees of the carpeted floor. Clint’s lips curled into the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen. I felt hot on the inside but all shivery and cold on the surface of my skin. “Close your eyes, sweetie.” He said, I could feel him getting up beside me. “Open your mouth Freya.” He whispered.

I expected for Clint to put himself into my moth, but what I actually got was a rubbery ball gag. I whined, I wanted Clint’s cock so bad and what I got was a ball gag. Clint laughed but didn’t say anything more about me being needy, instead he said “Lie down” I lay on my back on the bed. He picked up a length of rope and joined my arms together above my head, and god that made my stomach drop, rope, holy shit “Can you clap?” he asked.

I clapped my hands together. “Instead of your safe word clap your hands continuously if you want out.” I will not want out I thought in my head, but I obviously couldn’t say it thanks to the ridiculously stupid lump of plastic in my mouth. He made me bend over so my shoulder touched the mattress I was kneeling next to. I felt exposed my body entirely at his mercy. He slipped a piece of fabric over my eyes, then I went still trying to listen out for what he would do next. What he did next as take my legs and pulled them apart, he then bent them so my feet were next to my arse. “Don’t move them baby girl.” he said slapping my pussy, I jumped with the shock. Not being able to see Clint was driving me mad.

I waited for a while and jerked out of my sink when something cold and wet was put between my breasts, I gasped. Ice. Fuck! He swiped it down my body and put it on the middle of my stomach he let it drip into my belly button.

“Don’t let the ice cube slip off your tummy.” He said, and then his weight was lifted off the bed. I tried to hear what he was doing, but he was using stealth tactics, really, Barton, really! I tried to concentrate on the melting ice cube just above my belly button, I tried to concentrate on not letting the ice cube slip off my skin. It made my skin feel tingly.

Clint’s weight was suddenly on my hips, he kissed my stomach and swallowed the ice cube, and he then sucked the little pool of water out of my belly button. He then kissed my forehead with cold lips. He lent down and whispered into my ear “You’re going to be a good girl for me.” He said and then bit my earlobe. I nodded.

He then started to play with my breasts, pinching and licking my nipples. Suddenly it wasn’t Clint’s fingers on my nipples, I jolted. clamp. On my right nipple it had little teeth and it was tightening by the second. I whined behind the rubber and panted, I could feel my cunt clenching, god. The nest clamp just doubled the agony, now I realised why he had put the ball gag into my mouth, because all I wanted to say was stop. But of course I didn’t want him too.

Clint kissed and bit at my neck. My head dropped to the side he bit the place between my neck and my shoulder on the left side of my neck and I jumped out of my skin. So, it was where my boning gland should be. Shivers ran down my spine “Clint, please. Please!” I tried to say behind my gag, but it came out as ccccin,pppppleee,pppppple.

He bit down again my neck. I panicked and clapped my hands. Clint imediaty took his weight off me and unclipped the ball gag and took it out of my mouth. “Darling are you alright?” he asked with a worried look on his face. He lay down next to me and bundled me up in his arms. “What happened?” he asked.

“If you bit down on my neck anymore, I’d have come. And I didn’t know how to ask for permission and I didn’t want to get in trouble, I’m sorry!” I gasped my sentences all rolled into one.

“Oh, it’s okay sweetheart, you don’t need to panic. You can come anytime.” He said hands skirting down my body. He licked and sucked and the left side of my neck, my mouth dropped open and shivers ran down my back.

Clint planted a kiss in the middle of my neck, “I love that playing with your neck gets you so worked up.” He said against my neck. “It’s so hot, sweetie.” He licked a long stripe up my neck. He nipped and sucked. He put his fingers inside me and crooked upwards. I screamed when he bit down, I squirted and soaked his hand. He held me as I bucked and rocked against his hand and he held my firm against his chest as I shook.

“So beautiful Princess.” He whispered.

I collapsed into his chest. He gently removed the clamps from my breasts, stroking my skin and shushing me. After a while he said.

“You’ve been a really good girl for me. What do you want?”

“What?”

“Anything sexual, what do you want?”

I didn’t even think about my answer I knew it before I said it. “I want to suck you off.” I said keeping eye contact with him. He chuckled but nodded. I finally got my way.

I slivered down his body, I hummed I nuzzled into his crotch, breathing in his sent. I sneaked out my tongue and licked at his balls, Clint let out a half cut off moan. I ran my tongue over his ball sometimes using gentle sucking pressure.

Clint’s cock was dripping there was a pool of per cum sitting on the base of his stomach, I let my tongue sweep up the underside of his cock, I could hear his breath getting stuck in his throat. I licked up the pre cum, humming at the taste of him. I then took the head of his cock into my mouth and sucked hard, rolling my tongue over the head.

Clint rolled me onto my back and started to fuck my mouth, I shut my eyes and let him fuck into my throat I could feel him twitching in my mouth. He came down my throat and again I couldn’t swallow all of his seed. He pulled me up next to him, and licked what I didn’t swallow off my lips. _That was crazy hot._

He held me against his chest, and stroked my hair. I “woke up” to Clint stroking my back. “Thank you.” I said.

“For what?” he asked, grabbing the blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulling it around us.

“I don’t know just thank you.” I said cuddling closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but the interview went well. And I just watched Age Of Ultron so I'm one happy bunny.  
> Love M xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Clint’s alarm went off at eight the next morning, he kissed me Good Morning and then headed for the shower. I grabbed Clint’s discarded t-shirt off the floor, I grabbed my moisturiser out of my bag and moisturised my face using my compact to see then and went down stairs. His packed duffle along with his bow case were sitting next to the lift, he must have got up in the night and packed them. I sighed, not matter how much I told Clint I’d be okay, it’s like giving a kid a packet of sweets and then letting them eat one and taking away the packet. I was going to miss him like mad.  

I went into the kitchen the kettle, camping stove and toaster were plugged in on the floor and kitchen stuff we had brought was in boxes on the floor. I got a bottle of water out of the mini fridge on the floor I took out a bottle of water and put it into the kettle. I’m normally a tea girl coffee sets me on edge, but it was all Clint had until the grocery came in yesterday. So I finally could have my tea. I unwrapped two mugs and a travel flask and got out Clint’s coffee I made up my tea and then put in the coffee granules and sugar into Clint’s mug and travel flask I’d put hot water in when Clint comes down. I unwrapped a small pan and a fish slice.

I made some pancake batter into the pan and cooked four crepes I chopped up some strawberries and took out blackberries and syrup. I heard Clint coming down the stairs and poured the hot water into his coffee, and I plated up the pancakes. “Hey Beautiful!” he said kneeling down next to me and kissing me. “You smell good.” He said. “What is that?”

“My moisturiser?”

“I like the smell what is it?”

“Baby lotion if I use anything else I have an allergic reaction. I react really badly and my face blows up it reacts that badly and it gets so tender I can’t touch my skin.”

“Arrrrr, my sensitive baby.” He said kissing my hair. I picked up his mug and one plate of pancakes and passed them to him. I stood up and picked up my food and tea and followed Clint into the living room. He sat on the sofa and I sat next to him “This looks amazing baby.” He said tucking into the pancakes. I finally took a sip of tea and hummed he laughed “Hey, you finally got you’re tea!” he said.

“Yep.” I leant against his shoulder while he was eating, sipping my tea.

“They are going to go cold if you don’t eat them.” He said.

“You have them if you want, I’m not too hungry.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m never hungry when I just wake up.”

“I’m sorry, I have to go Freya.”

“Hey. Don’t stress, it happens. Just because I’m here, the world isn’t going to stop and let us take a long while to enjoy each other. I signed up for real life Clint, me and you. And working late and week day lunches, bedtime kisses, saving the world if we have to. I love you, and just because you are going on a mission, doesn’t mean I’m going anywhere.”

“I love you, too.”

“Just promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“Tueri domum.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s Latin, for Keep Safe and Come Home, my Gramps said it every time I left the house.”

“Tueri domum. I like it.”

He put his finished plate down and wrapped his arms around me. He leant back on the sofa I lent my head against his chest.

“Besides.” I said “I can pine over you with memories of last night.” I said against his neck.

Clint stiffened. “Don’t cum when I’m away.” He said. 

“What I can’t play with my vibrator and think about you?” I asked, I mean was he kidding.

“You have a vibrator?” he pushed us upright, and his voice was at that octave that made me wet.

“Yes.” I said didn’t, like, everyone?

“Got get it!” he said. I gave him a questioning look. With the look me gave me, I went straight up stairs. My purple vibrator out of my bag, it was nothing special, but it had helped me out when dom’s had abandoned me. I went back own stairs and I handed it to him.

“And what are you planning to do with my favourite toy?” I questioned.

“Take it with me.” He told me “So you can’t use it when I’m not here.”

“Are you serious?” I laughed.

“Deadly.” He said dead pan. _Right, god. He **WAS** serious!_

“And what are you going to say if Nat finds it or god forbid Coulson?” I asked mortified.

“I’ll tell them the truth that all your pleasure, all your orgasms are now mine. And I have to take objects that you can be naughty with, away.” He said, _okay so that was pretty hot._

Clint looked at his watch and sighed. He lent back into the sofa huffing. I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, I plated a kiss on his lips pushing him into the back of the sofa and really kissed him. “Sure you haven’t got more time?” I said.

“No if I don’t go now, then I’ll never want to go and Fury would crucify me if I’m late.” He shifted and I got up.

He lead me by the hand and into the hall where he picked up his stuff. He pulled me towards him and kissed me slowly.

“I love you.” He said against my lips.

“I love you.” I whispered into his ear, “Tueri domum.”

“I’ll come home, Freya. I promise.”

“Just not in a box.” I said seriously.

Clint chuckled and held me tight “That can be our tueri domum- Not in a box.”

“I love you, Clint and come home, just not in a box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you waited so long.  
> Love M xxx


	15. Chapter 15

I was stuck wandering about the house for a while, not quite knowing what to do with myself.  I eventually went upstairs and I picked up my skinnies off the floor and then I opened up my suit case and pulled out a white t-shirt with black and aqua spots and some underwear. After I had showered I tugged on my skinnies and t-shirt, I dried my hair and put it into a high pony tail. I put on a pair of flat pumps and leather jacket. I grabbed my iPod and my bag, and then I took the stairs down to the lift.

I got to the bottom floor of the tower, I plugged in my headphones into my iPod, and put it on to shuffle, the first song that came on was ironically New York, New York by Frank Sinatra. I headed off in the direction of the shops that Clint and I were in the other day I had spotted a few things that would fit perfectly in our bedroom. I was going to make our bedroom to be reminiscent of the one in Cape Town. Beach themed, navy, blue and white. I was glad that Clint had let me do this, because I had this to concentrate on.

I picked up a pot of baby blue paint and gloss white paint and some brushes and rollers. Things to put in the room, four poster bed and yep, Clint could totally tie me to that. I found a dressing table and a set of bedside tables. I also picked up a rug, bedding, cute art and lots of cushions. I went to the printers to get a few photos to put around the house; I also picked up photo frames, and fairy lights, that would look good on the dressing table. I also brought a chair a wing back chair that would look good in the lounge, a surprise for Clint.

I hailed a cab and  I took what I could back to the tower, the other stuff furniture, and the heavy art would be delivered.

When I got back, Steve came out of the tower and he opened the taxi door for me.

“Hey, do you want help carrying those in?” He asked pointing to the bags in next to me in the back of the taxi.

“That would be nice, could you get the stuff out of the boot?”

“The what?”

“The trunk.” I corrected myself, you’re in America Freya. 

I paid the cabbie and then I got the bags out of the back of the taxi. I got onto the pavement and Steve tapped the taxi on the back of the boot and the driver drove off.

Steve ran up to the tower to hold the door open for me “Thank you.” I said walking through the door before him. When we got into the lift. “So this is a lot of stuff.” He said holding up the bags and paint pots he was carrying in one hand, super soldier.

“I’m doing up our bedroom, before Clint gets back.” I said.

“Cool.” Steve said “Hey, have you eaten?” he asked, trying and yet dramatically failing to sound casual and off the cuff.

I half smiled “Clint got you on to me, huh?”

“Yes a bit.” Steve ran his hand through his hair and looked at me apologetically

“I swear it’s only when I’m faced with a load of dishes that I have a problem.” I knew what Clint was worried about, but I felt bad that I now had people checking up on me.

“He said you didn’t eat this morning.”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“Do you want to order a pizza? I really want to get to know a bit more about you.”

“Sure. That would be nice.” I was glad that Steve wanted to get to know me, I did want to get to know Steve it would nice to have another omega friend other than Sam, and Steve seemed to be a genuinely nice man, I mean anyone that gave themselves to a scientist to experiment on just to save their country had to be pretty dam nice.

“Well we can drop all this stuff at yours and then we can go up to mine, Tony is out with Pepper at some charity thing in L.A.” he said. We did just that. I got back into the lift with Steve and we headed up to the penthouse. The penthouse had the full length widows and was a huge open plan main room, with old fashioned furniture and a big shinny kitchen you could tell who chose what in this flat.

“Nice place.” I said.

“Thanks!” Steve said guesting for me to sit down “I’ll go and get the menu.” He said heading towards the kitchen. Steve came back and handed me the menu.

“Don’t you want to look?” I asked as Steve sat down on the other end of the sofa from me.

“I already know what I want.” He said I nodded and looked to the menu.

“I think I just want a regular, I think I’m going to have chicken, roasted red and orange peppers, red onion and sweetcorn. And I’m pre warning you now I never eat a whole pizza.”

“Okay, as long as you eat some of it. I’m getting a sweet chilli chicken with roast peppers and onions, I love that sauce. I mean I didn’t have when I was a kid, but I’ll eat that stuff all day.”

“Ever tried it with tortilla chips it’s really good.”

“I’ll try it thanks.” Steve then got Jarvis to ring the order in.

“So?” he said

“So.?”

“So tell me about you.” He said.

“I’m not all that interesting Steve.”

“Oh, come on I bet you are. Where did you meet Barton?”

“On a mission we  were playing newlyweds,  it was in Cape Town. What about you and Tony?” I asked trying to get some more information on Steve too.

“Well, we met battling Loki, and once the dust had settled, I realized that he actually had a huge heart and I know you haven’t seen it yet..”

“Steve the man was ready to sacrifice himself by flying into a worm hole in space. He can’t be that much of a mind my Brutishness, cock. If he was willing to do that, so no I don’t think he’s that much of a cock, I just thinks he act’s like one some of the time, but I’ll put myself in his hands in a life threating situations.”

“You read people really well.”

“Thanks, I wasn’t allowed to fly for two years while MI5 worked out what to do with me, so I stayed in interrogation, I got pretty good and knowing what people were thinking, because of their ingrained character.”

Steve smiled and was about to say something but Jarvis interrupted with “Captain the food is here, the lift then opened and on the floor were 4 pizza boxes and bottle of coke. Steve went over to get them.

“We only ordered two pizzas right?” 

“Yes but Jarvis ordered them. They know Tony tips like crazy, so they always send extra. This is probably, yep garlic bread and potato wedges, we can shear them.” He said flopping down and putting them on the table. He opened all the boxes and passed me then one pizza.

Steve and I split the wedges and bread, I picked up the one slice of pizza and I bit into it and hummed. “Ha.” Steve said “You hungry or something?” 

“Starving.” After a few bites of pizza I asked “So, where did you grow up?”

“Brooklyn of course it was a lot different back then. Me and my mum we lived in a tiny flat, but we’re happy, my mum’s dad had left her an allotment so we spent a lot of time down there. Bucky, he was my best friend, he lived two doors down. He was always pulling me out of scrapes and back allies. What about you?”

“It was just me and my gramps. We lived in a house on base in London, three up two down. My bed room was just big enough to fit a single bed in. I couldn’t open the door all the way. I had a chest of draws but that lived on the landing. My best friend was a black and white sheep dog with half a tail, she slept in my room too, so it was like a tin of sardines in there.” Steve laughed. “When my granddad wasn’t fixing planes, he was gardening. We had a huge garden and he was always planting something, and when our garden got full he go around and set up gardens for the army wives. So those are my twin passions flying and gardening, I haven’t had a garden in years I kind of miss it.”

Steve said “I have a garden on the roof, you can come up anytime, whether I’m up there or not. I always need help with weeding. It’s got old fashioned plants in, but I like it, it’s a lot like my Mums garden was, I did try and get a pergola but it kept falling over up there .” He laughed “In fact I’ve got three beds that haven’t got anything in them you can plant them up when you want.”

“Have you got any vegetables in the garden?”

“No.”

“I think we’ll have a veg garden then.”

“That sounds good.” I hummed in reply because my mouth was currently full of garlic bread and I was trying but I suspect falling not to look like a pig while eating it.

“So… ” I said after finishing the bite of food I had. “Is there any tower gossip I need to know, about?” I asked.

“Mmmmm, not really no, We are all a bit boring.”

I didn’t think that was true, but I suspect the good Captain wasn’t one for gossip. I’d ask Sam or Pepper.

“Oh.” He said “So on Friday and Saturday we all get together in the common, room and watch a movie and have a few drinks, and we’ll order out or someone will cook.”

“So, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How does the tower handle heats and international crisis.”

“Well mostly suppressants, but if someone is too far in sedatives, for the Omega but we can’t lose to many of the team so the alpha goes out.” I thought for a moment, dragging that high of an alpha (Clint) was dragged off the low of an omega (me) during heat that might, or probably very dangerous. But I didn’t want to tell anyone about my number.

At about 9 o’clock I left Steve and went back down stairs. I turned on the tv and got Jarvis to put on an episode of Lewis called And the Moon Beams Kiss the sea. I fell asleep on the sofa watching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Points to all other Lewis fans out there. Love M xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Three hours after I had starting taking her to bits I was just attaching all the out casings and final bits and pieces to Shilo's engine.  

Sam was next to me and sitting on the wing, no one else was in the hanger and we were having a bit of catch up, “So Rhodey, huh?” I asked

“Yes, he’s fun, were having fun. Sex is awesome and I like him and I’m pretty sure he likes me. So, you and Clint, tell me?”

“Not much to tell, met on a mission. I really like him, got a job, now I’m living here.”

“But you are serious about him, I can tell. You’re in love with him.”

“Yes” I admitted.

“You gone into heat, yet?”

“No. How about you with Rhodey?”

“I’ve had two, pretty dam intense, especially if you are just feeling this out between the two of you. You need to be sure, really sure that it’s someone you want to be with before you do. And you’re in love with him so that’s okay.”

“I know we are right, and yes sex is bloody awesome. And I do love him. But I am just so nervous about going into heat, you know I’ve never done it with anyone in that state.”

“Does Clint?” he asked, swinging his leg over the side of the plane.

“I don’t know how to tell him.” I said honestly fixing the last panel on to Shilo.

“You know you need to before, you know, go into heat.”

“I know that.” I said curling my knees under my chin. “I want to tell him, I do. I just I I.” Sam put his arm around my shoulders.

“I know.” He said “It’s that on last piece of control.”

“And it’s embarrassing.” I told him.

“Why?”

“I’m 25.”

“He won’t care, in fact he’ll love it. I bet you hell got mad, in a good way. And if the sex is already great, heat will be incredible.”

“How does it feel?” I asked quietly.

“Like you’re going to die and explode and never think straight again, but it’s awesome and amazing and when it’s right and with someone that you love. It’s the best thing ever.” I shivered and looked up to see who was coming in, it was Bruce. Sam jumped down off the wing and headed over to his bike.

Bruce came to a stop next to Shilo looking up at her. “Hey Bruce.” I said hopping down and landing next to him.

“Hi is this your plane?” he asked.

“Yes she is.” I said patting her wing.

“She? She got a name?”

“It’s Shilo.”

“Well Shilo is beautiful. What is she?”

“Thank you. She’s a 1942 Spitfire with a modern few tweaks”

“And you built her?”

“From the ground up, she just a 1942 design, aerodynamically the best plane every for dog fighting, slightly unstable I like it that way.”

“Well I’m glad you both have my back.” He said “You going out today.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” I said taking my phone out of my back pocket I text Steve.

 **Freya:** Hey, you ready?

 **Steve:** I’ll be right down.

Steve walked into the hanger exactly 3 and a half minutes later. “Hey.” I said opening the cockpit.

“Hey. You ready?”

“Sure, even for the upside down bit.” Steve said climbing on the wing and getting into the cockpit like he’d been doing it for years, which he had years longer than me.

 “You’re not going to throw up in my cockpit, right?” I said getting in.

“I don’t throw up.”

“Good because you’d be cleaning up.” I turned around to tell him.

“Yer Steve. If you think you had some tough taskmasters in the army, you’d better see Freya when you’ve messed up Shilo.” Sam said from his corner of the hanger.

“You were sick, Sam?” he said laughing.

“No, dirty flight boots, and flight suit. 10 hours I spent cleaning, and everything under her eye.” He huffed, he’d never get over that.

“Well he had dirty boots, and he was then stuck upside down and shook about. Mud went in all my sensitive equipment. And under my eye, I couldn’t have you break her as well.” I said. “See you Sam!” I said pulling the cockpit down over us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya's little secret. Hope you guys are having a good week! Love M xxx


	17. Chapter 17

A handful of days later in at about 10 in the morning, I was finishing up the second coat of paint in our room. I had finished the ceiling with the help of a very very very long pole. But I had done the walls at my height, so there was a huge blue band around the middle of the wall. Sitting on the floor was small frames that I had painted with tester pots, one navy blue and one white.

“Knock, knock, knock.” Someone said behind me. Pepper came into the room and looked around “Hey.” Pepper said “I like the colour, it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. I thought it was pretty.” I said getting up and putting the roller down.

“Are you going to tell me your master plan?”

“I’m going for a beach theme, it’s where me and Clint got to know each other, so.”

“That’s too cute! So, I just came up to tell you that, were all getting together tonight for drinks and a movie you’re invited.”

 “That would be great thanks.”

“No problem be down by eight.” Pepper waved goodbye to me.

I was down stairs by 7:55, in my skinnies and a Peter Pan tshirt. Sam was sitting on the end of one of the sofas with a bottle of beer in his hand, “Hey.” he said “Beer or Wine?”

“Beer please.” I said sitting down next to him, he passed me a bottle.

“So what have you been doing, I haven’t seen you around that much?”

“Oh. I’ve been finishing off our room and I’ve been helping Steve up on the roof.” I said taking a sip of wine.

“Well, you know there is probably, always someone down, if you don’t want to be alone.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that was a thing, alright. Thanks.”

“So how have you been coping?”

“Coping?”

“Without Clint.”

“I don’t know, I should be okay, I mean, I’ve only been here a week.  But I feel weird I’m not sleeping. But…”

“Hey guys.” Pepper said, she had Steve, Jane and Thor behind them.

“Hi.” I said as Sam waved.

People started filling up the various pieces of furniture in the room, beers, glasses of wine and various snacks; crisps, nachos, dips, chocolates and popcorn. Were passed around, then an argument started about the film. It was Boyhood vs The Imitation Game. My vote was for the Imitation Game, it was a brilliant film and, well, yes, Benedict Cumberbatch. 

I heard the automatic doors open and Tony came in and sat down and picked up and beer.

 “Why is there a fucking spitfire in my fight bay?” he said gesturing with his bottle.

“She’s mine.” I gave my serious face. “She’s beautiful.  Touch her, I her I make your life living hell Stark!” I said smiling, dangerously.

Tony laughed hysterically “You’re flying technology from the 1940’s. I mean great! Let’s go into battle and then when we are done as a little added thing at the end, we scrape you off the nearest skyscraper. Or we’ve just about finished the battle, and then just before we win you dive bomb and kill us all. Or you could just explode in the sky. Yes! The next big thing in airial protection is a rusty washing machine. And hoary the baddies win.”

“No.” I said biting my tongue and tried not to rip him to shreds, but, oh well, no one implys that my Shilo is a rusty washing machine. “I’m going to protect you with modified, perfectly functioning and brilliantly re-designed technology for 1942. My plane is better maintained than one of your suits. I spent more than hours working on that plane, than you have spent at overly expensive and stuck up parties for the rich and stupid. But if you want an argument about the reliability of 1940’s tech I’d take it up with your Omega.” Tony spat his beer half way across the room and the whole room including Steve (thank god!) burst into laughter. Steve turned to look at Tony.

“Yes Tony, what is particular problem with 1940’s technology?” Steve said.

“Mmmm, I didn’t, I don’t.” Tony spluttered at Steve.

“It’s all right Tony.”

“Sorry.” I said “Just trying to make a point.” Tony nodded. “So Tony, Boyhood or The Imitation Game?”

“Oh, Imitation Game, hands down.” He said smiling at me and picking up Steve’s hand and running his thumb over the back of his hand. I looked over and sighed, Clint, I missed, him so much. I’d never missed anyone so much. It was so bad that it felt like someone had tied a bag of rocks around my heart. Also someone had tied my intestines around my stomach, I couldn’t sleep it was like someone was reading a book aloud very fast in my mind. I wasn’t normally this mushy or needy. Well, not out of the bedroom anyway, wait. I was partially in subspace, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and the kudos, the mean more to me than double rainbows (( Love M xxx


	18. Chapter 18

I felt panicked, once I had realised what had happened what state I was in I couldn’t not think about it. I went to bed and like the last few nights I didn’t get to sleep. At half two in the morning I got up I went into the wardrobe I opened my suitcase I took out my cuddly toy, he was a small teddy bear with dark brown fur and a light brown stomach and snout. He’s called Timmy, he was one of the only things I hadn’t told Clint about. No one knew about Timmy. I lay in bed with Timmy until the clock clicked around to 6:00am. I then I got up made breakfast which I didn’t eat.

The whole day I was panicking and I didn’t know what to do. I felt wrong in my skin, itchy and tingly I got up and thought there was nothing left to do but go down to the gym, I put on my multi coloured leotard with black leggings over the top, because I don’t like the cut of any leotard around the legs. I put a swimsuit, towel and goggles into my bag with all my gymnastic equipment. I needed to work out, burn out some of the prickling under my skin. I went down to the gym, when I saw what they had in there and I was glad, they had double bars. Not many gyms had doubles, but I suppose this was Tony Stark’s gym so it had everything.

I dropped my stuff on the seating against the back wall. Steve was there currently sitting down and putting boxing wraps  on his hands. He smiled at me “Hey.” He said  

“You here for a work out?” I asked pointing at the bag. That was in the corner and hanging from the ceiling.

“Work out and G force training.” I said.

“How do you combine that?” he asked.

“Bars.” I pointed, across the room, I said with gritted teeth, I didn’t feel like talking.

“I never seen anyone use those. I don’t think anyone else has.” He said looking genuinely interested.

Someone laughed from behind us “You’re in for a shock.” Pepper said, she was leaning against the door jam. I tried to smiled.

“Probably.” I grabbed my hand guards and walked over to the bars. I pulled them my guards, I sprayed water on them and then chalked up.

“Need any help?” Pepper asked walking over to me.

“Yes, can you move the spring matt when I’ve jumped?”

“Sure.” I pulled over a spring board and walked back about twenty passes, turned to the bars and bounced back on my heels.

Pepper gave me a thumbs up and I ran at the spring broad, and I jumped over the small bar and caught the top one, I went into a routine flipping myself over and between the two bars. Catching and swinging. I was in a handstand on the top bar, when it all seemed completely pointless. I dropped to the floor, tears welled up in my eyes and I ran over to the lift, “Freya?” Steve questioned. The lift doors closed and once I was in the flat I laid on the sofa and sobbed into the material.

A while later, I don’t know how long the lift doors opened and someone walked into the room, someone sat beside me and stroked down my back.

“Hey.” It was Sam. “Steve said you were upset.”

“Great.” I sobbed harder “Now everyone knows I’m a crying mess.”

“Cap is a little more tactful than that. Freya, what’s the matter?”

“I’m in subspace and I feel weird. I don’t know what’s happening?”

Sam cursed, I felt fuzzy not myself, strange. I had a pounding head ache like I had drunk two entire bottles of brandy. And I noticed now that my head had been turning thing weird since Clint had left. Sam picked me up off the sofa and went upstairs to the half-finished bedroom and laid me in our recently constructed four poster bed. I couldn’t stop crying now. Sam pulled the duvet over me “Stay there.” He said “I’ll be back in half a second.” I heard him leave and I pulled the duvet over my head and curled up a small as I could, I curled up around Timmy, making myself small,  small meant things couldn’t hurt me, but, I couldn’t turn my brain off.

The door clicked open “Freya?” Sam said in a hushed voice , the bed dipped next to me. I couldn’t answer couldn’t speak, just cried. “Freya, Betty is here she wants to talk.” He said slowly, “I’m going to go so you can talk.” The door closed.

“Hi, Freya. Can you look at me honey?” I pulled the duvet down off my head.

“Hey honey.” She whispered, taking my damp hair out of my face. She smiled encouragingly, kind. I felt like the whole room was shaking, but I think it was just me trembling.

“Can you take some deep breaths for me sweetheart?” I tried but air just wouldn’t go into my lungs.

“Try and copy my breathing okay?” she said, after I started to be able to do that she said.

“Can you tell me what’s been happening?” She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her bag on the floor.

“I feel like I’m under.” I tried to take breaths to calm down, but I just kept sobbing. “And I’m just so tired.”

“Tired?” she said getting out her phone and typing she then put it back in her pocket.

“Not…sleeping since…Clint….”

“Since he went away.” She finished, I cried. “That’s six nights, right?” I gasped pulling in air.

 “I’m sorry.” I whispered.

“What for?”

“For being trouble.”  

“You’re not any trouble, sweetie.”

“Right here, is what I am going to do. Me and you are going to go down stairs and put something on the telly and later tonight I’m going to give you something to help you to sleep. I don’t want to give it to you now, because it will really mess you about.”

Betty stood up, “Let’s go downstairs then, sweetie.” I got up shakily, Betty took the duvet off the bed and held the door open for me. When we got downstairs Betty tried to get me as comfortable as possible but I was shaking and I felt terrible. “I want to go to sleep.” I told her, “Plaese!”

“What do you want on the telly?” she asked.

“NCIS.” I said curling up and burning my face in the pillows. Half way through Ziva misunderstanding a colloquium and Tony teasing her about it I feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post asap Love M xxx


	19. Chapter 19 Clint's POV

The plane was still hovering in the air but I lowered the rap and jumped out. I heard Nat shouting at me but to be honest I couldn’t care, if she was about to tell me the sun had just exploded. Freya, I had made Freya sick, very sick. I had made her sick. I raced up the stairs in the hanger and slammed the button into the wall next to the lift.

“Jarvis, where is she?”

“Agent Lockward is currently in your flat with Dr Ross, Agent Barton.” The AI replied.

I dropped my bag in the hall. I had just flown 6 hours back on the stick and from the deepest depths of the other side, but Freya was a million times more important and she was sick. I had made her sick. I rushed into the kitchen Betty was there. “Hey. How is she, where is she? What’s happened?”

Betty looked at me with half worried big eyes. “She has been in a suspended state of subspace for the six day. I think you got her into it then you left and then she dropped Sub-drop, and she couldn’t separate the feeling of dropping and missing you and wanting you back. When she realised, that was last night, I think, she went into a state of shock. She told me she felt like she was in subspace, but I think it was because that was all she could compare it too.” Betty put her mug down on the side.

“She’s in the living room, now. She had got herself into a right state. She had a panic attack. She has just dropped off to sleep, I don’t want to leave her asleep too long, because one it will mess up her body clock. Two I know I’m supposed ask, but I took her blood sugars on a hunch. She’s very low, give her something sugary, get her a takeaway, bottle of pop, cake, ice-cream.” I nodded, god she must be in a real bad way.

“Clint, I know that you both don’t want anyone to know about numbers. But if I’d known instead of having to catch on I could have helped a hell of a lot sooner. So, you need to tell me about exactly what you both are. Then I will know and I am going to tell Bruce and we as your medical back up will then know the important information we need to know.”

“I’m sorry Betty. I didn’t think. I’m 94, she’s a 3.” I closed my eyes against her judging face.

Betty whistled through her teeth, my eyes snapped open. “Okay, I see why now, and we will not tell, neither of us. Can you think of why she dropped?”

“I think I got a bit heavy, during saying goodbye. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Clint with someone as low as Freya is it might be as simple as a joke about something sexual. You’ve just got her be careful, with her.”

“She can function, she’s a functioning human being. She operates as if a neutral would….” I tried to argue for Freya.

“I know Clint that’s part of the reason we need to know, because she functions at such a high rate. I would kept an eye, if I knew there was any possibility of this. I think, I think I mean I’ll have to confirm through tests on the both of you, But I think you too are true mates. I think that is why she reacted in that extreme of a way. I mean it is rear, bloody rear, about as rear as, well, someone who is a 94 and someone who is a 3.”

I nodded, wow. That was as lot, to take in. Freya was mine, but, how could that even be possible. “God what have I done to her.” I scrubbed my hands through my hair.

“I know that you both want to be treated normally, but sometimes, that just can’t happen. But just look at us, band of misfits. I’ll be as discreet as I can be. And as for what you’ve done to her. It’s done now, she needs. Serious after care, don’t freak out on her that will make her worse. She loves you, one hell of a lot, Mr Clint Barton”

 “Oh and Clint.” She handed me a pack of tablets “Make her take two before she goes to sleep.”

“What will they do?” I said taking them then pocketing them.

“They are going to knock her out and make her sleep for a few more hours than she’s used to, she’s exhausted. I want to get her hours up.”  I nodded.

“Right.” Betty said picking up her bag, “You go do what you need to do.”

“Thanks, for everything, Betty.” She was a good person, and I was happy with her and Bruce knowing I know they’d be discreet.

“Go on, you go look after your girl.” I let Betty out and then went into the living room. I slowly and quietly opened the door. Freya was half bundled under a duvet I kneeled down, next to her, and gently shook Freya’s shoulder.

*Freya’s eyes fluttered open “Hello darling.” I stroked her hair off her face. She was mine, god I missed her so much, my beautiful Freya. “Hey sweetheart. How are you my darling?”

“Clint. How are you here even here?” she reached out and touched my shoulder.

“I’m home, it’s okay.”  I put my hands on her face, and I had to admit I put my hand on her neck, to check her pulse. “I’m here sweetheart, it’s okay, now. I’m here Freya.”

“Clint, I…I”

“I know darling.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you to sweetie.” I said I kissed Freya slowly, she was pale and her voice was small and tiny. “I missed you too, loads Princess. Loads and loads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic over Ladies and Gents, the boy is back.  
> Love M xxx


	20. Chapter 20

I opened my eyes *“Hello darling.” Clint, Clint was here he smiled kindly at me, he stroked my hair off my face. Clint was back I’d be okay now “Hey sweetheart. How are you my darling?”

“Clint. How are you here even here?” I reached out and touched his shoulder.

“I’m home, it’s okay.”  He put his hands on my face, and he did check my pulse, but I pretended not to notice. “I’m here sweetheart, it’s okay, now. I’m here Freya.”

“Clint, I…I” I couldn’t get the words out.

“I know darling.” Clint, I loved him so much, more than anyone I had ever know.

“I missed you.” I mumbled.

“I missed you to sweetie.” he said he kissed me slowly, “I missed you too, loads Princess. Loads and loads.”*

“How are you feeling Darling?” he said, he’d got his serious face on, grumpy Clint :( .

“Don’t know, floaty.” I felt weird spaced out.

“Floaty, we’ll get you back down to earth soon, alright.” Clint propped me up and sat behind me so I leant against his chest. I curled up against his body, he massaged the small of my back, right near the base of my spine. It felt good, my whole body ached and it wasn’t a good ache, it wasn’t a thoroughly fucked out, good muscle ache. I was a run a marathon and then swam the atlantic and taken a few rounds in Shilo upside down, kind of ache.

“Hey J can you order what Betty said to. Pay then what ever to get it in ASAP. But you know…”

“Be reasonable. Yes, Agent Barton.”

“What did Betty say to get?”

“Lots of sugary stuff.”

“Sounds good, do I get booze as well?”

“No you get lots of sugary pop.”  Clint stroked my hair out of my face.

“I’m not going to go to sleep if I have a load of sugar.”

“Don’t worry Betty has got you covered.” I laid his shoulder he cupped his hand under my face and lent down to kiss me.  He kisses me slowly lazy like there was nothing else that mattered but just kissing me. He hummed playing with my tongue and biting my lower lip, it made me feel kind of tingerly.

He slipped his arms around my waist under the covers and pulled me against his chest, I was safe in his arm, it all might be okay now. And he didn't seem all that grumpy now.  

I shivered against him.  “Hey you are cold?”

“It’s okay you’ll warm me up.”

“Yes I will, but J can turn the heating up a bit and J can you turn on the telly, please whatever Freya was last watching.”

“Of course Agent Barton.”

“Ahar NCIS.” I stayed shivering and cold, but I got as close to Clint as I could. “Who’s killed who?”

“That’s the whole point of the show, Clint finding out who killed who.”

“Just putting arrows through people is a lot easier.”

“Well once you change your name to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and grow a tash and then you can do it your way. But for now let the man talk.” I shivered again, I pressed myself closer to his body.

“You still cold baby.”

“A bit, you’ll warm me up.”

“Well, you must be cold. I’ll go get you some pyjamas.” He said kissing my forehead and getting up.

“I love you Clint.”

“I love you, Freya. I love you millions.” Clint said going out the door, waving to me. Clint came back with two bags of food, a hot water bottle and my pyjamas.

“Look foods come.”

“Great I AM starving.” I said not trying to hide it anymore.

 “Good.” Clint said getting out takeaway boxes, coke and cake.

“I can’t eat all of this.”

“Well, I am going to help you and we don’t have to eat all of it.” Clint took a knife and fork and spoon. Clint started opening boxes “Is that chow mien noodles and satay?” I asked my watering moth already answering the question for me.

“Yes it is and you can have it all.” Clint motioned to put the satay in the noodles. I nodded. Clint passed me the combined box.

“Thank you.”

“More than a pleasure baby. You know you’re beautiful, don’t you sweetheart?”

I couldn’t look at him but I nodded at the food. Smelling it had made me realise how hungry, I actually was. I stuck my fork in the box, Clint held his box between his legs and pulled me down so my head was resting against his shoulder, he fiddled with my hair as we both ate.

Once we both had finished, washed down with a few glasses of coke. Clint got up and said “I’ll be 5 mins, put your p-jays on, I’ll be back.”

I pulled on my pyjamas and sat back on the sofa and pulled the duvet over me. I was feeling a lot better now, more down to earth and less cold. Happy. Clint came back in he sat down and put two pints of ice cream one chocolate, for Clint and one pint of strawberry cheese cake ice cream.

“Mmmmmmmm, one of my favourites.”

“I know helped me eat an entire pint of that stuff on our last day in Cape Town.”

“God, I must have looked like a pig.”

“Not a pig, just really cute, especially when you had ice cream on your nose.”

“I had ice cream on my nose!” I said embarrassed.

“Yes and I was dying to lick it off.” I picked up the pint took the lid off the ice cream put my finger in it and put some ice cream on my nose.

“Well you could do it now.”

“Okay, I can’t be around you and ice-cream, right now. It’s too hot. Because I’ll do something stupid, and right now I need to look after you.”

“Well, can we eat it later? I want a bath.” I said streaching.

“Sure baby doll. We can do that?” Clint gave me THAT smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 20! 
> 
>  


	21. Chapter 21

“Let’s get you upstairs okay.” Clint said getting off the sofa and kissing the top of my head, he then helped me off the sofa. I went to clear up the table, of takeaway boxes, but Clint grabbed my hands from behind me he then pulled our hands around my waist. “No clearing up.” He said into my neck, “I’ll do it later.” He said and then kissed my neck.

He slipped his hand into mine, we both went into the kitchen, Clint put the ice-cream away, but not without me taking a spoonful out of the strawberry cheese cake, first. He gave me that huge smile and kissed me on the mouth before putting the ice cream away. He then grabbed my hand and guided me up the stairs. That was when I realised, “Oh god Clint.”

“What?” he asked turning to me, he was a few steps higher than me and he was holding my face, with a worried look on his face.

“I didn’t finish the bedroom, I mean I know were going to come back in two days but, I was going to do it finish it then I..” I got panicked nearly hyperventilating. He hugged me tight into his chest.

“Oh baby, it doesn’t matter. Really. You can finish it off on your own if you want to. Look sweetheart, please calm down honey.” He kissed me. “Calm down please.” Clint looped his arms around my waist and I lent on him as we went upstairs.

I followed Clint into the bedroom, the walls were blue and there was a four poster bed and lots of things in boxes. The room looked ugly and I was so disappointed that I hadn’t got it finished for Clint, he had asked me to he had wanted that.

“Come on you!” Clint said snapping me out of my thoughts and he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom and he sat me down to rest against the walls, “Can you sit there for a few, hon?” He turned the hot tap on full and then sat next to me, “Arrr a bath that’s your plan.”

“By the way, it’s beautiful in here. Your interior design skills are awesome.” He said. The bathroom had grey painted walls a shower with white subway tiles, the floor tiles were marble and a claw foot bath. He kissed me again.

“Thanks, I’ve always wanted a claw foot bath tub, haven’t had a chance to use it yet. Waiting for you.”

“You do know you could have without me.” He said stroking my back. The room was warming up now and my skin felt clammy against the hot and humid air.

“Didn’t feel right.”

“I’m sorry, I left you in such a state.”

“You didn’t know, I didn’t know. I didn’t even realise, until last night. I didn’t know. It scared me. How could have you known, if I didn’t know?”

“Well, mmmmmmm Betty thinks she might have an explanation but she needs to run some tests. She told me it wasn’t anything life threating.”

“Eeeccch tests with Betty, needles.” Clint got up to turn the taps off.

“You, me, hot water, bubbles, claw foot bathtub.” He said.

“That sounds suspiciously like a date, Agent Barton.”

“Come here.” Clint said holding out his hand and pulling me up. “As cute as you look in those p-jays it’s time to get them off.”  Clint laced his arms around my waist  and pulled me against him, he lent down and kissed me he pushed his hands through my hair and once he pulled back he held me against my chest. Clint unbuttoned my night shirt one handed, he then pulled the silk off my shoulders, I shivered as the slippery fabric slid down my arms.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetie. Let’s get you warm.” Clint shucked his clothes and helped me pull off my p-jay trousers. He picked me up unexpectedly and I squeaked as he cradled me in his arms. He lay me in the hot water, I hummed at the feeling of being submerged. Clint slipped in beside me and pulled me on top of his chest.

“So warm.” I said against his skin.

“Too hot?”

“No.”

Clint picked up a bar of soap and ran it over my skin, washing bubbles onto my arms and then into my legs. While he did that he whispered to me, “Everything is going to be okay now.”

“Your so, so beautiful Frey.”

“I have missed you so much, darling.”

“It’s all going to be fine now.”

Clint then sat up and picked the cup off of the side of the bath and wetted my hair and he then lathered my hair with my favourite shampoo, he then rinsed out my hair, I then relaxed against his chest my muscles going all floppy in the water. Clint massaged the bottom of my back, he lent his head against the top of mine and held me close against his body. Next thing I know I was being shook gently “Baby, wakeup. Come on.”

“What? I’m fine what.” Clint chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“You fell asleep, darling.”

Clint helped me out of the bath and back into my p-jays. He led me into the bedroom and I sat on the edge of the bed as he got into his own night things.  Clint went into the bathroom and came back with a glass full of water and a pack of tablets.

He sat down next to me and gave me the pack, “Betty says she wants you to sleep more hours than you usually do. So she wants you to take two of these.” I picked up the glass and downed to of the tablets with water.

“Good girl.” He said kissing me. He pulled back the covers and motioned for me to get in, as I crawled inside he went and got into his side of the bed. He sat back up straight away and pulled Timmy out from under him.

“Who’s this?” he said holding up my teddy.

“Timmy.” Clint laid him in my arms.

 “You didn’t tell me about Timmy.” He said

“No one knows about Timmy. He’s a secret, he’s my secret Timmy. He has always been a secret, my secret. ” I said cuddling the bear closer to my chest.

“Well, he’s cute I like him.” Clint said pulling at one of his ears.

“Well, he’s mine you can’t have him. He was only here because you weren’t. Can he stay, for a while?”

“Yes, sure, he can.”

“Can I have a cuddle off you, too?”

“Come here sweetheart.” he pulled me so I was closer to him in the bed and he wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes and pressed myself tighter against his body. Things were silent for a while, I concentrated on the sound of Clint’s breathing, his chest moving up and down under my cheek with every breath.

Before I went to sleep, I heard a whispered “I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about being really slow at writing this chapter, but hang on with me through the next few chapters, aswell. I blame the speed, or lack of on perfectionism, I just really really want to get this right for you guys. I will be as quick as I can, but it's just not quite right yet!  
> Love M xxx


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up with Clint kissing the side of my neck. “Mmmrrrr.” I moaned. Clint smiled against my neck.

“Good morning to you as well my darling.”

“Ughf.” I moaned in disgust as Clint moved me from my very comfortable position and pulled me against his chest and cuddling me.

“Are you awake yet, beautiful?”

“Nnnnuuu” I turned and snuggled closer into his chest.

I opened my eyes again and looked into the alarm clock it said 10:32.  I stretched yawning and pulled the duvet over my head.

I heard the door click open and I pushed the duvet down. “Morning Darlin’” Clint said he put a tray down on the bedside table and came and sat down on the bed next to me, he lent down and kissed my head he pulled back and stroked my hair.

“Good morning Sweetheart.” He said cuddling me, “I made you breakfast. I bet your starving.” I was starving; I felt like I could eat what Steve and Thor normally eat combined, I was really hungry. I sat up and Clint put the tray on my lap. There was a bowl of fruit salad, an apricot Danish and two plates of eggs on toast, one of which I passed to Clint. Also on the tray was a glass of summer fruits oasis and a mug of tea, which I went straight for.

He sat against the head board and started eating his eggs on toast, while I sipped at my tea. My stomach rumbled and Clint laughed, “Put down the tea sweetie. Get eating.” I put the tea down on the bedside table and picked up the knife and fork off the tray and tucked into the eggs. My stomach growled and I felt happier once I had eaten least half the plate inside me I started feeling less floaty.

“I’m sorry about this morning.”

“You don’t need to apologise, you were half asleep.” He said kissing the side of my temple.

Once we had both finished the food, Clint helped me with the fruit salad, he tried to pinch the Danish but I batted his hand away. I broke off some of the pasty and handed him a piece “I must really love you.” I said kissing his cheek.

“Thank you. Well, I’m very lucky and I’m not talking about the pastry.” He went to kiss me but I pulled away. “Can I brush my teeth first? I’ve just eaten eggs.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I do Clint.”

“Go on then.” I handed Clint the tray and slipped out of the bed, and into the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush and cleaned my teeth. I a few minutes Clint came in and wrapped my arms around my waist and nuzzled into my neck. “You’re cuddly, today.” I said leaning back against him.

“I missed you, is cuddling bad?” Clint said against my neck.

“No cuddly Clint is good, I like cuddly Clint.” I rinsed out my mouth and turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Clint smiled against my lips, “I’m going to jump in the shower want to join me?” Clint said.

I beamed “Of course, I just let me use mouth wash.” I went over to the sink and opened the glass cabinet the Listerine.

I watched Clint in the mirror taking off his clothes I quickly poured the Listerine into my mouth, I could hear Clint turning the shower on behind me. I unplaited the braid in my hair and ruffled my hands through my hair.

I ditched my p-jays and Clint wolf whistled. I swung around rolling my eyes and opening the shower door, it was plenty big enough for the both of us, by design. I got closer to Clint under the jet of hot water, I hummed when the water hit my back. Clint put his big hands around my hips and pulled me flush against his body. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, tenderly it made me shake with want. I had missed Clint so bad. He pulled away brushing my damp hair out of my face, “Missed you so much darling.” He said. Lord that man’s voice did things too me, I was already shaking. Ran his hands down my body, like he was determined to touch every part of me and I was sure as hell fine with that. Clint reached up behind me and picked up my shower gel, he uncapped it one handed and poured some into his palm.

Clint was rubbing the body lotion into my skin. We didn’t go too far. Just some gentle snogging and touching, Clint whispered to me “We don’t want you to drop, right now honey. This is just me taking care of you.”

“I don’t feel, droppy right now. I feel really awake, more awake than I have since I came down here.”

“Well that’s really good. We just need to work out how much we effect each other and to what extent and we need to take Betty’s tests.”

Clint helped me step out of the shower, and passed me a towel. I dried myself off and then I went into the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank that said “Hope is always a better option.”

Clint and I decided wall paper the blank wall of the almost constructed kitchen. We had got the second drop when alarms went off in the room “Call to action.” Clint told me. Clint took the down to the basement with me, to the side of the hanger was the “Avengers tack room.”

I grabbed my flight suit off of the area that Steve had helped me clear and I pulled it on. Over the t-shrit I had on, but I took the jeans off. As we all put our things on I tried very hard not to notice how close Clint was standing to me and I defiantly DID NOT notice the way that Clint nearly hit Nat across the face when she leant over to my space because one of her boots was stuck under the bench, the assassin just laughed. Also that time Cap gave the quickest and the best briefing I have ever heard.

“Right listen up. Robots based on flying squirrels that really do fly, are attacking central park, hostages near the pond. Blow them to hell, the squirrels, not the hostages. Move people.”

I the raced across the hanger skidding to a stop and I climbed into Shilo and I did all the checks from the cabin and without even thinking about it muscle memory. I then grabbed my helmet and inbuilt headset and I put on my aviators. I clicked the engine into life.

“London, you online?” Tony said in my ear.

“Online,Tony.”

“Right you need to head out after the plane with Strike Team code green and the Cap.”

“Copy that.”  I followed the Quinjet that Clint was flying out of the hanger. I hit the skies, at a higher in the altitude than the Quinjet. We got to the park in under 3 minutes.

The Quinjet landed below me, Tony said over the radio “Right Hawk you know do you know where you’re going yet?”

“Stick me up a tree somewhere.” Clint replied.

“You want to call it babe.” Tony asked Steve.

Steve rattled off directions, “Right guys, Thor, Tony-  Hostages.”

“On it.” Tony said

“My pleasure America’s Captain.” I nearly rolled my eyes at the way he spoke.

“Nat and I, our job is ground control.” Steve even got the grammar right in battle orders.

“Yep.” Nat replied sounding like

“Hawk, London- you guys pick off the strays. London keep a perimeter to the park and keep it high, we don’t want these things to get out on the streets. Turn them back or blow them to pieces.”

 “Copy that Cap.”

“Yep Cap.” Clint said “In position. Tallest tree near the clearing left side of the lake. I can see the hostages, there’s about 60. 20 men, 30 women and 20 children, and they all look small like below school age.”

“Figures.” Tony said “12 on a Wednesday afternoon.”

“Flying monkeys.” Nat panted obviously kicking ass “These things look more like flying monkeys.”

I saw a group of these robot things flying up and over the trees, “I got this lot.” I said. I shot down 4 with the same missile. One of the monkeys shot at me and clung onto the nose of Shilo. I flipped the plane and the thing hit the ground. “They don’t have any kind of decent grip, guys.”

“Nice London.” Tony said

“Thanks Tony, you’ve got three on your left. Clint you’ve got a squad of those things coming in hot in the air, on your 6 o’clock.” I kept picking off the strays that were up high and that were far away from the action.

I flew over the clearing to pick off a few more when Nat yelled “London!” I squad of the monkey- squirrels robot things followed Shilo’s tail and a few clung on. I dipped the controls down and nose-dived to the floor of the corner of the clearing, “Just a heads up. I’m not crashing.” I said flicking four switches above my head.

I pulled up about three seconds before I hit the floor and the squad of the things crashed into the floor, but two of the things that had clung onto my tail fell off and then followed me upwards. I tugged on the controls and span upwards in a corkscrew and then flipped completely over pointing down and I took the last two out.

“I’ve got too many around these hostages.” Tony said “We can’t get to them.”

“Scatter them Tony make them fly me and Frey got you covered.” Clint said “Right, Freya?”

“Right. I’ve bottle necked the rest of the park there all stuck in the clearing. Send them up we’ll blow them to hell.”

“Tree line split?” Clint asked before I could say it.

“Copy that.” I said

“Send them up then Tony.” Clint called

The robots were sent into the air by Tony and Thor who rushed at the robots both of them flying low along the ground. The robots were scattered upwards, I picked off the ones that hit the skies above the tree line. I took another 30 minutes to kill the lot and to rescue the hostages.

I didn’t know whether to land or not until Steve said “Right, let’s head home people! Unless anyone wants to deal with the press.”

“No.”

“Absolutely not!”

“I’m fine.”

“All good here.” I rattled off.

“I do not wish to talk to the media.”

I landed and climbed out of Shilo and I dropped down to the floor and walked over to my workshop area and picked up heat proof gloves and took the outside panels of the engine off, “Ooohh, hot, hot, hot.” My hands weren’t burning but the panel was radiating heat.

Steve came over “Things were defiantly better, with you there. You did a really good job, Freya.”

“Thanks, Steve.” I said, he gave me a small smile and nodded. He turned and pointed to behind him and headed to the tacking area. Everyone else was de-tacking but I had to deal with the engine. While I was taking apart the engine Bruce came over to me.

“Hey Freya.”

“Hi Bruce.” I said, walking around and picking up a spanner. “You alright?” I asked, unscrewing pieces of the engine. That I needed to get off.

“Yep I’m good. I had to do some meditation, but I’m fine. I prefer times like that, where I stay in the plane.”

“I understand that.”

“Thanks. You did well, I was watching you. I’ve got some cool moves.”

“You pick stuff up.” I said “Do you mind passing me that hose?”

Bruce did “Do you want me to turn it on?” he asked me.

“Yes please.” I soaked down the engine.

“Does she normally get this hot?” he asked me.

“No. I mean I.. the panels do but, I wasn’t prepared. The corner of the radiator sheared, I needed to make a new one. But I didn’t have the tools, so I was going ask Tony if I could use his and then to do it tomorrow. But don’t worry I was hours away from falling out of the sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of went mental guys long chapter, but I hope you stuck with me. Happy Monday!  
> Love M xxx  
> P.S: I received a comment on honeymoon. And I am really not sure how to answer it, now I don't want you guys to attack her or answer her directly, but if you could send me any tips on how to answer it OR you opinions on my story lines and what I can do to make you guys happier, that would be really helpful, because I have some ideas for major plot development and if you guys hit at the fact that you don't want the things that I feel should happen, I can do that.
> 
>  
> 
> ....But you don't have to say a thing. I just want happy readers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late with the chapters.  
> But if you guys are liking this  
> BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!  
> I'm adding more stories for the Hawk and London series. I love love love writing for these characters and I love them, so if you guys don't mind me rattling on. I would love for you guys to read them, they are in the works but I have them planned out from now until the end of the year!!  
> So look out for.  
> • Midnight in Reykjavik  
> • Snippets from Snipers  
> • Because Nothing Means More  
> One is a one chapter story, another is only a few chapters and Snippets from Snipers is a really fun idea that I came up with that I hope you guys will like.  
> So more news to come!  
> Love M xxx

The hanger cleared of people, saying I did well, and that they could see how this could work. Once everyone had cleared out of the hanger and I checked the tack area, seeing that no one was there, I sat down and tugged off my flight boots, then I changed out of my flight suit and hung it up. I pulled on my skinny jeans, I then sat down and put on my trainers. 

I walked towards the back door, which lead to the adjoining armoury, I slowly opened the door. I found Clint putting away his bow. I watched quietly while he carefully put away his bow and he took his arrows out of his quiver and he careful put them away. I leant against the door jamb watching.

“You can come in you know.” He said without even turning around.

“Maybe I’m happy standing here staring at your arse.” I said “You have a fucking amazing arse.”  I smiled. Clint turned and crossed the room in two steps, he wrapped me in arms and he kissed me slowly. “You did brilliant Darlin’.” He cuddled me against his chest. “We’re a good team.” He whispered into my hair.

“Clint?” I asked, placing my hand on his chest.

“Yes.”

“Can we talk about the mission, later and have really kinky sex, now?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m on an adrenaline high and I really need to drop, Clint. I really need you to take me down.”  Clint lent down and kissed me passionately, he pressed me against the door jamb. His hands running down my sides and around and to my lower back he pulled me against his hardening cock. I went weak and Clint caught me around the waist.

“God!” Clint pulled me against him and pressed his face into my neck. “You’re going to be dropping fast tonight, hey sweetie.” I just moaned and shivered, my whole body felt like an exposed nerve. Clint picked me up and carried me bridal style across the hanger and into the lift. He pushed me against of the back wall of the lift and he snogged the hell out of me, he then pulled away. “J take us up to our floor, don’t open the door on any floor.”

“Clint.” I breathed out as he bit into my neck. He licked at the impressions that his teeth made on my neck, I felt like someone had set fire to were his tongue had been, my vision went white, I collapsed but Clint caught me again and pulled me against his chest.

“I should stop doing that, huh?”  Clint said chuckling.

I panted nodding, as the doors opened on our floor, Clint gave me another one of those kisses and then threw me over his shoulder. “Clint, put me down.” I shouted twisting in his arms. “I can walk myself.” I said thrashing I tried to wriggle out of his arms.

“Please.” I said and Clint immediately stood me on my feet, “Are you okay?” he asked me.

“I want to kiss you and for you to hold me in your arms, not over your shoulder.” Clint immediately threw me back over his shoulder. “And you think that you’re the one who gets to make those decisions?” Clint growled and slapped me on the arse. I stopped wriggling on his shoulder going stock still. He carried me up to our room and placed me standing on the floor.

“Face the wall since the corners are full of boxes. You don’t get to choose how I do how or what I do to you.” He got really close to me and whispered into my ear, “Face the wall beautiful, on your knees.” I tuned to the wall opposite our bed, Clint dropped a pillow under my knee’s before they hit the floor.

“Wait there for me.” He said whispering in my ear. He kissed the top of my head and quietly shut the door. God, “corner” time, my whole body racked with shakes. It was freezing in here, I don’t know what Clint was doing, but he was driving me mad by not being here. I lent my head against the wall, my brain going fuzzy around the edges.

I don’t know how long later a hand was laid on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin. “Hey, sweetheart.” He hummed in my ear. He helped me up and backed away. I looked at the floor, he whistled through his teeth. “Eyes up darlin’. On mine.” He drawled. I looked into his piercing gaze and tried not to look away. He held my gaze for more than a minute; he half smiled not taking his eyes off me.

“Your clothes come off, darling. Make a show off it, you’re eyes don’t leave mine.”

“Yes sir.” I said. I slowly picked up the bottom of my shirt with crossed hands and slowly pulled it over my head, slowly swinging my hips in a figure of eight. I threw my discarded t-shirt in Clint’s face he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

I turned so he could see my arse. I crouched down when I undid my trainers and slipped the socks off, but I looked over my shoulder at him so as to not take my eyes off of him. I took off my jeans and continued to move my hips in a figure of eight. I raised my arms above my head and took the pony out of my hair and shook my hair out with my hands, my eyes still not leaving Clint’s.

“I haven’t seen those before.” He said.

“That’s because they’re new, sir.” I said shaking my chest a little. I bit my lips, Clint had made me photograph every item of underwear I owned, when I was in London, but I wanted to surprise him I had brought this set when I was out. The set was vivid purple, (Clint’s favourite colour) lace and the panties were bikini style and I had to admit the bra made my boobs look amazing.

“Well, I really like them, you can keep those on.” He picked me up and I lay down where he put me on the bed.

I just lay there and watched him going into his duffle bag and taking out my vibe. He stalked over and his voice dropped to that level that made my stomach flip and my inside clench. “I’ve been thinking about this since before I left and you are going to do exactly what I say, with this thing. Because I have imagined you in every situation with this thing and I am going to pick anyone I want and you Miss Lockward are going to do it.”

I swallowed, oh, okay, so, that sounded good.

“Well, you are going to suck this. Get it nice and wet, co that’s all you’re going to get.” He whispered to me climbing on the bed and lying next to me.

“I’d rather suck you.” I told him, not looking away from his beautiful eyes. He growled. He giddied my vibe into my mouth. I hummed sucking and licking, well if I couldn’t have Clint’s cock, I could make him jealous. I never took my eyes off him, his eyes were widening and darkening by the second. He took very deep breaths. He started palming his cock when I made slurping noises, GOOD.

He tugged it out of my mouth and kissed me deeply. “Oh. You, **are** , going to suck me.” He whispered against my lips “You’re going to do it while I make you come as many times as I want you to, with this pretty little vibe.” I hummed.

“Words Princess.” He said slapping my thighs.

“Yes Sir.” I whispered.

Clint put the vibe back in my mouth, I carried on getting it wet. Clint stood up and quickly took off his, t-shirt and cargo pants and underwear. He now completely hard and his chest was flushed and he was breathing hard. He lent down to kiss me and then whispered against my lips “I’ll be back in 5 seconds darling.”

Clint came back in with a pair of leather cuffs, and yes that was on my program. “I think I promised to tie you to the head board, one time.” Clint said waving the cuffs in the air. Clint sat down next to me on the bed and he then picked up my vibe from the bed side table, and placed it in my mouth, “Nice and wet.” He said in a low tone. Then Clint attached my hands to the headboard, checking that the cuff buckles didn’t pinch my skin he smoothed down my arms and kissed and bit at the pads of my fingers.

 “You can cum at any time and as many time as you want okay, baby. You don’t need to ask for permission, just this once.” he told me, he took the vibrator out of my mouth and then he kissed me deeply, it sent shivers down my spine. He flipped around and guided his own cock into my mouth. I swear I was addicted to the taste of Clint. I couldn’t quite swallow him all down at this angle, but this wasn’t going to me my most professional and slick blow job, but I did have the excuse that he was going to be playing with my vibrator. I was shaking with anticipation already, I was liking and sucking at Clint’s cock, thinking about pleasuring him, rather than what he was going to me.

I sucked Clint hard and a moan caught in his throat. “Oh it’s like that!” Clint said half cut off. Clint put his vibe on my labia, and turned it on and my back archer and I jumped 6 feet off the bed.


	24. Chapter 24 Clint's P.O.V

Freya’s reaction to her vibrator was absolutely fucking amazing. TRULY. I hadn’t even touched her clit as she was already screaming around my cock. Fuck I knew she was amazingly responsive, but I was going to explore toys because, wow! Beautiful. Just beautiful. She was mine, all mine. Mine. She was absolutely stunning, and because she’s so hot, I’m going to be mean, I pulled my cock out of her mouth and she god dam fucking whined, at the loss of it. This stunning woman was going to kill me. I’m a dead man.

I turned so I was breathing the same air as her my lips brushed hers as I talked. “You are so perfect.” I whispered against her lips.

Frey shivered on the bed, her head fell to the side and she breathed out and I put my hands on her stomach and pushed her down, because she was still arched off the bed. I kissed just under her belly button, “I love you.” I whispered against her skin.

I pushed her legs apart and she went where ever I moved her. She shivered under my hands constantly it was like there was a buzz, a hum under her skin.

I picked up the vibe, and bit into her inner thigh just below where she wanted me. She thrashed under my hands, I turned on the vibrator back on and she went dead still like she was waiting for a fight, even though it wasn’t anywhere near her body. So, I decided to be mean, very mean, but she looked so beautiful, flushed scarlet down to her belly button, spread out on the bed and chained up for me.

I stroked the vibe up the inside of her thigh she jerked; I don’t know whether she was trying to move away from the vibe or towards it. She was making absolutely adorable whining, bit off moaning sort of noises. She had her eyes screwed tight shut and she had her hands grasped against the head board in her cuffs.

“Freya.” I said in a commanding voice “Look at me.” Her eyes snapped open and she looked me straight into the eyes, I love that I could do that, tell her to do something and she would do it without question or hesitation. Beautiful little moaning and whimpering noises were falling from her mouth and she was flushed beautifully down to her belly button.

I turned the vibe up as high as I could and I put it right against her clit, she screamed, her head rolled back and her head hit the pillow and her entire body convulsed as she came. I silently thanked the gods that our floor was sound proofed, because this was going to get loud.

I didn’t move the vibe from her clit and she shouted and thrashed, trying to get away from the harsh vibrations, she was completely over sensitised and trying to come down from the orgasm. She tries to throw her tied arms over her eyes with her hands still cuffed to the head board and she tried to get away, feeling cruel I pinned her down with one hand. I put down the vibe and she relaxed, but not for long I sucked her throbbing clit into my mouth and sucked hard, I flicked my tongue over and over against her clit. Then I just stopped.

She whimpered at the loss. I shushed and stroked just below her breasts where her stomach and thighs was tightening up. I crawled up her body and let her take her taste on my mouth she got desperate whenever I did this and this time I whimpered, as she sucked on my tongue and ran her tongue along the bottom of mine. That was my favourite thing running her tongue along the bottom of mine it went straight to my cock. I was SO turned on she was desperate to get into my mouth, greedily she licked and sucked and whimpered and bit, not only licking the bottom of my tongue but drag her bottom teeth along the bottom of it.

I had to take my mouth away from hers, to stop myself from ending all of this too soon.

She screamed again as she came. Fucking Hell.

I looked up at her hair was damp and wet and her face was wet with shed tears, I could tell that she was no longer thinking, she was well into her subspace by now. I quickly ducked into the bathroom and I got a wash cloth and cleaned up her face and her legs, she didn’t move. I kissed her slack lips, she did turn her head towards me. I laid down next, and even though I was dying to come, I needed to wake her up a little.

I pulled her head onto my shoulder I threaded my hands through her tangled and damp hair, I tried to keep my breathing as steady as possible so that maybe she could try and match it because she was almost hyperventilating. Pressing as much of my body against her slight form as I could, I went from playing with her hair to rubbing her lower back. She made a soft noise and burrowed her head between my arm and my body. I pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed and over her body because she was shivering a little, but I took off her bra and dropped it on the side of the bed. I kissed her hair and stroked her harder digging my fist into her back and this time she groaned.

I watched her eyes open and she stiffed as in fear “You didn’t come.” Was the first thing she said, I frowned to myself, I’ll keep that for later I thought, “Don’t worry sweet will soon.” I whispered and she snuggled closer then and relaxed. I carried on stroking her lower back, she diffed off to sleep about 10 minutes later. I snuck out of bed and padded slowly across the room and into the bathroom, I leaned over and turned on the tap I poured soap bubbles into the bath. I watched the bath fill up and thought about Frey’s reaction she was frightened when she thought I wasn’t going to come. I was almost sure that someone had beaten Freya when she hadn’t come and that made me angry- angrier than I’ve ever been before. I couldn’t concentrate on that now. Freya, Freya needed my help.

When the bath had filled up I came back into our room and went over to Freya. Who opened her eyes as soon as I knelt down she opened her eyes. “Hey sweetheart, shall we go and have a bath?” Freya smiled sleepy and nodded. “Okay then.” Before she even moved I pushed the duvet down and I picked her up and cuddled her close.

I stepped into the water and sat down with her still in my arms. She sighed as she sank into the water. I kept her against my chest I was really nervous about making her more worried and just because she looked so beautiful sleepy and wet; I tipped her face up and gently kissed her lips. She sighed against my lips, I kissed her lazy for a while. Her hands crept up my body and around my neck she just left her hands around her neck. She stretched up and kissed me I cuddled her close. Forgetting how sensitive her neck was I kissed down it, I licked and sucked at her neck, and she moaned bloody murder “Clint. Fuck. Please. Please Clint, fuck me.”

“God darling keep making those stunning little noises for me.” I put my hands all over her slippery wet body I lay her on top of mine, she pushed her legs up next to my hips. I pushed into her slowly.

“Clint.” she wined my name-a sound that sent shiver down my spine. She clung to me as I fucked up into her, I pulled her neck down to my mouth, there was a lump just on her neck, not a complete bonding gland, but the start of one. I licked over the top of it and she whimpered against my own neck. My girl was absolutely stunning I sucked her neck hard- she screamed and came around my cock, and, YEP that was me done I pushed up into her and came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologies for my tardiness. But you will not the trouble I've had with these next few chapters. I hope Clint's pov makes up for it a bit. Love M xxx


	25. Chapter 25

I hit the alarm that was sat on the precarious stack of boxes by the bed. I turned over and Clint wasn’t there, but there was a note on the pillow next to me. I flipped the piece of paper open and it red thus:

**_Hello my darling beautiful sweetheart Freya,_ **

**_It’s now 3:30, Fury called, teeny tiny mission. I’ve got to go, but, I will only be gone for today. I didn’t want to wake you to tell you about this because you look so beautiful when you are asleep. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back by 7:30-8:00 ish._ **

**_I love you, Clint xxx_ **

I sighed, I really would have preferred it that Clint woke me up. It had been a really good night the sex had been incredible and the aftercare had been really good too. Clint had washed and dried me, he had then laid me in the bed, he wrapped himself around me, we were both naked. He stroked kissed and held me, telling me how much I had made him happy, how much he loved me and how amazing it had been. How was I kidding it had been amazing.

I dragged myself out of bed because I knew I had two things to do. I had to finish our room, and make Clint dinner.

It was now 7:17 precisely and I was in the kitchen. I had just finished the bedroom and I was now cooking for Clint. Clint had said that stew was his favourite thing to eat, so I made him my granddad’s version Stew-pot-pie third stew, third hotpot, third Shepherds’ pie. I just finished putting the dish and freshly made bred on the table when JARVIS made me jump. I had to get used to him.

“Agent Barton is on the premises and making his way up to you, Miss.”

“Thank you J.” I said as I took off the apron and smoothed down the dress I had on, it was my favourite Clint had brought it for me on our last night in Cape Town, it was a beautiful: a 1950’s ear of glamour style cream beach-tea dress with blue and red sailing boats on it, I loved it. I had done my makeup natural eyes red lip and I had curled my hair and pinned it up, and I had on my only pair of red heels.

As I heard the doors of the lift opening and I quickly put the wine on the table. “Hi honey I’m home.” Clint chuckled. I walked to the door of the kitchen, and Clint dropped his duffle.

“Well aren’t I a fucking lucky bastard.” Clint beamed at me, I flung my arms around his neck.

“Welcome home.” I sank into his kiss, he kissed me feverishly.

“Missed you.” He whispered against my neck once he had pulled away.

“I missed you more.” He smiled and kissed me again. “Do you want to sleep now?” I asked, even though I had cooked I didn’t want Clint to be too tired to eat it, it would keep.

“Actually I’m okay for a while, I slept for a bit on the flight back.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Good.” I pulled Clint into the kitchen. I lead Clint over to the table. Clint looked at me and shook his head. “What?” I asked.

“You’re amazing you know that, and I was right.”

“Right about what?”

“Well one, right to choose that dress you look stunning. And two right to want to be with you. You are amazing.” I blushed but held his steady gaze.

He walked around me and pulled the chair next to me out, I sat down. He went and sat down opposite me, and then got up again straight away. “Oh one minuet, I got you something.” He said jumping to his feet.

“You didn’t have to.” I called as he walked out of the room 

He came back in carrying a bag full of water and a “A GOLDFISH!” I said springing to my feet as Clint handed me the bag

“I went to a fair on that mission and I won you a gold fish, nightmare to get through customs. But I feed him and I thought we could go and get him a bowl and stuff tomorrow.” I beamed Clint handed me the bag and I held it up to my face.

“Hello little fish.” I said to the little gold fish who was swimming around the bag.

“What shall we call him? Clint asked sitting down at the table. I sat down next to him with the fish.

“A name that a gold fish wouldn’t usually have?” I said

“Like Harry?” Clint suggested, that gave me an idea 

“Or Dumbledore?”

“YES!” Clint said “Defiantly Dumbledore!”

“Thank you, I love him.” I said smiling.

“It’s okay.”

“I’ll put him down now, because I think you’re hungry.” Clint smiled and nodded, as I put Dumbledore down, on one of the half built counters.

 I turned back to the table. Clint said “So this smells amazing what are we having?”

“Grandpa Alec’s Stew-pot-pie.”

“Stew-pot?”

“Cross between a Stew, a Hot Pot and a Shepherds’ Pie.”

“Stew-pot-pie, right! Well it looks amazing.” He said as I spooned some out into a bowl, and passed it too him.

“Thank you, I made everything.”

“What even the bread?”

“Even the bread.”

“Freya I really am one lucky bastard.”

I smiled as I put my full bowl down in front of me. Clint hummed when he ate the food. “Good, it’s really good.”

“Thank you.”

“So how was the mission?”

“It went okay we had to pull Nat out faster than expected. But we did the job. Got in, got out, stopped the Russians from blowing up the globe.”

“Well, a lot of people have a lot to thank you for, including me.” I took a sip of wine and a bite of food.

Clint reached for the bread and winced. “Are you okay, Clint?” I frowned picking up the bread and passing it to him

“Wrenched my shoulder, while I was climbing down a warehouse, but medical checked it I’m okay. Not dislocated just wrenched.”

I looked at him sceptically, Clint had seen how much I hate medical in Cape Town, Coulson had told me Clint hated medical more than I do and avoided it at all costs.

“I did go you can call Nat and ask her, they said it was just wrenched.” He said pointing to it.

“Okay then.” I said Clint corked the bottle of wine and poured me a glass. We ate in a comfortable silence for a while, Clint humming and now and then telling me how good the food was. We both had seconds and Clint finished before me, but once I had set my spoon and bowl down, I looked up and Clint was smiling at me.

“What?”

“You really are beautiful.” I smiled.

“You’re not too bad yourself handsome.” He smiled and laughed. I smiled I suddenly felt exhausted.

“You’re too cute, darling.”


End file.
